Spring Break
by ytilaturb
Summary: The start of spring break was great, until they got themselves stranded.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just decided to get writing again. I know I had another story in progress HockeyFan but it just wasn't working out the way I hoped. So here is this one and I'm just typing it as it goes in my mind. Enjoy. - Shyla**

* * *

It was spring. Not too cold and not too hot. Girls in bikini's and guys deprived of shirts. But when you're in college, it's a different story.

Spring means spring break. Spring break means either one week of partying, one week for a trip and if you're Casey McDonald, it means one week of cramming in more that your brain can hold.

But, if you're Derek Venturi, it means one amazing week of babes, booze, partying, booze and more partying. Unfortunately, not this year.

XOXO

Casey walked into her shared off campus house, exhausted. She was more than ready for an actual spring break. Her plan was to just sit around doing nothing for a week. When she walked in she saw her two roommates, Robyn and Seth. She met Seth her freshman year and had both decided on getting a place off campus to live. One problem was that it was huge. Four bedrooms, pool in the back, the whole nine yards. It was absolutely amazing. And because it was so big and with jobs that could only pay for an apartment, they needed another roommate. And so, Robyn came along.

While Casey was girly, wore pink, loved the smell of lavender and vanilla, Robyn was more or a rocker chick. In fact, she was a guitarist for a band. Her black choppy hair made her bluer than Casey's eyes, pop out. They must have been pretty blue and bright to make Casey's eyes look dull.

Casey liked Robyn. She thought Robyn was really independent when it came to everything. and that drew attention to Seth.

Seth was basically Casey's other half. Ever since she lost touch with Emily only weeks after graduating high school, Seth had been there for her when she had a Casey Freak Out Moment. He looked a lot like Stephen Coletti at times so everytime Casey got the chance, she would call him that. She even hyphenated it like she still did with Derek. Ste-_phen_.

And speaking of Derek, she thought that one she left for college, she would only have to see Derek on holidays. That's it. Apparently, he had other plans. Casey didn't know that her and Derek both had applied to The University of California in Los Angeles and she didn't know that she and Derek both had been accepted. She always thought that if he were to attend college, he would stay in Canada and go to school there for hockey or something. And if he didn't choose to attend college, he would still stay in Canada, away from her.

Casey could still remember that fateful day during her Sophomore year when she ran into Derek at a Blockbuster where he was working and still worked there.

XOXO

_Casey walked into the Blockbuster with Robyn in dire need for a chick flick night. Casey had just broken up with her boyfriend of a year and a half and needed some girl time._

_"I'm telling you Case, let's just get this," Robyn said holding up a copy of Carrie, "it will make you not think about that scum bag."_

_"I don't think so Roby." Casey shuddered at the thought of pigs blood falling on Carrie after she was crowned Prom Queen. "I find that movie to be incredibly cruel."_

_Robyn sighed and put it back on the shelf. She then followed Casey to the Romantic Comedy section._

_And after much time in all sections, Casey had chosen P.s. I love You, and Definitely, Maybe. Robyn on the other hand, chose the original Psycho and Juno._

_Juno caught Casey;s attention because Robyn was more of a horror girl. She lived for scary movies. She was always on the look out for a scary movie that would actually scare her. So far none had come up_

_"Juno?" Casey asked as they were walking to the front._

_"What? Ellen Page is freakin rad with all her sarcasm. Reminds me of a not pregnant me."_

_Casey shook her head and the two girls put the DVD's on the counter._

_Casey was a shaggy haired man looking at a magazine. She looked at his arms, the muscles protruding from the sleeve of his blue Blockbuster employee shirt. She saw that he had tattoos, an arm band that was barely visible from the sleeve and something in a different language on the inside of his wrist._

_Robyn cleared her throat getting his attention and Casey's eyes widened. That was no man, that was none other than Derek Venturi. The one person who she never wanted to see again. How the hell- why the hell was he here?_

_"Casey?" He asked, slightly shocked to see her._

_"Derek," Casey stated, "what are you doing here?"_

_"I work here."_

_"No, I mean what are you doing here, in California?" Casey asked._

_"I go to school here. USC."_

_Casey's jaw dropped._

_"Anyways, these are due back next week." He stated._

_"Thanks." Robyn said. "C'mon Case."_

_Robyn then pulled her outside to her car. Without even giving her the chance to ask Casey who he was, Casey had already begun her ranting about how Derek would only do this to make her mad, how Derek probably planned this so he could torment her, how Derek was this and how he was that and Robyn got headache when Casey was finished. She watched Casey catch her breath and chose not to ask anymore questions because she really didn't want to hear another rant from her._

And that was how Derek had randomly dropped into her life again.

Casey could even remember the day when Derek came knocking on her front door because he heard that her and her other roommates needed a forth. And what better way to piss her off that to do this?

_Robyn, Seth and Casey were in the extra bedroom while Derek was in the living room waiting for their decision._

_"No." Casey said._

_"Why not?" Seth asked, "I think he's cool."_

_"You think Spongebob boxers are cool." Casey retorted, "But I don't want someone like Derek to live with me, again!"_

_"Look," Robyn started, "I know he's your step brother and I know that he had made your life a living hell in the past, but he's got no place to stay. And he seems like a pretty decent guy."_

_"As long as he makes rent, I'm cool." Seth said._

_Casey looked at her friends._

_"Are you kidding me?" She asked, "You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into here. If we let Derek live here it will be Party Central until graduation next year. He'll have a different girl every night, and he never cleans up after himself." Casey defended._

_Robyn and Seth look at Casey for a second and then at each other._

_"So then it's set." Seth said._

_"Derek's will be the last roommate."_

_Casey huffed and stormed to her room, slamming it causing Derek to smirk, knowing that he got his way._

And so, that was how Derek became her roommate. Just how it was sort of like back home.

But Derek had surprised her. Of course he partied, but then he also studied when needed. He kept up with rent money and he cleaned up after himself, doing his chores, his own laundry and he didn't really bother Casey. To be honest she was kindof feeling hurt that he didn't bother her.

She noticed that he was a lot bigger than before. His chest and his abs were more defined and she couldn't help but stare every time he came down shirtless. He had caught her numerous times but chose not to say anything because he might end up saying something that he wanted to keep to himself.

The thing is, ever since he met Casey, he had secretly had the hots for her. he had always wanted to take her so hard it hurt. Maybe so hard, her headboard put a hole in the wall. And he couldn't very well do anything about it during high school because one, parents, two, siblings, and three, Casey. She would probably freak out if she found out that he wanted to fuck her. But now that they were pretty much on their own, thousands of miles away from their parents, nothing was really stopping him now, well, Casey might. She was one of the many reasons why he brought home different girls every night to sleep with them in hopes to forget this crazy incestuous sort of fantasy he had.

Casey had her fantasies too. She wanted Derek now, plain and simple. Mainly because she had always thought he was cute, but now, he was hot. Looked so much better than he did in high school. She had had dreams about how rough he would be he she had the chance to have sex with him. And by the moans and grunts coming from his room every night, it seemed he was rough. And Casey could only imagine how it would really be. And even though she felt a little dirty, she wanted him to fuck her every night for hours on end, making her scream, quiver, making her chest heave, her legs shake, everything.

If only it could work out like that.

XOXO

Casey was sitting in the living room, working on a person novel, when Robyn and Seth called her into the kitchen. Casey sighed and closed her document before walking to them.

When she go there, Seth had a map laid out on the counter and Robyn was standing next to him, looking down at the map. Robyn and Seth were still in that flirting stage of their relationship and Casey thought it was cute.

"Hey," Casey said, making her presence known.

"Hey, Seth and I were thinking, we should go camping for spring break." Robyn said.

"Cool, hey, maybe I can ask my uncle to lend us his R.V. or something." Casey offered.

As Robyn was about to Derek came waltzing down the stairs with his flavor of the night. This time she was a brunette.

"Call me later," she said to him, winking after.

"Yeah," Derek replied.

The brunette stuck the sticky she had used to write her number down on and stuck it to his bare chest. She kissed his neck before she left. When the front door closed, Derek took the sticky off and tossed it in the trash.

"Nice." Casey stated flatly.

He shrugged like it was nothing.

"So anyways, camping?" Robyn asked.

"I could go camping." Casey said.

"Yeah right." Derek said.

"I'll call my uncle" Casey said completely ignoring Derek.

XOXO

Around noon the next day, Casey had heard back from her uncle and he had told her that she could use the R.V. but someone had to go with her to show how to drive it. The only problem was that neither Robyn or Seth could go.

"Why don't you ask Derek?" Robyn asked sitting next to Seth.

"Uh, yeah I'm gonna go with no." Casey told them sounding just like Derek.

Casey sighed and sat on the floor, cross legged in front of her friends.

"He wouldn't wanna help me anyways."

"You should just ask him." Seth said.

Casey thought about it and she really did too. Maybe he would help. And her thoughts were interrupted by moaning.

"Okay, as much as I like Derek, this is gross." Robyn complained.

"I second that. Except the whole liking part." Casey paused, clearly think about asking him, "You know what? I think I will ask him. It's about time that we stop acting like children and start acting like adults."

Casey stood up and headed for the stairs.

_"Oh Derek, right there!"_

Casey shuddered and walked back to the couch.

"Maybe I'll ask later."

* * *

**Okay here is goes again. Another story started. Do whatever with it because that's what I'm doing with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I rated; this is M and we all know that means Mature. There is a mature part in here so beware. There will be only a few more but that's it. Don't expect it to be like a erotic story because it won't be. And this is also a suspense, meaning I'm trying to make it like a horror story. And some of the main elements of horror is sex, because there is always some sort of rough sex in horror. It's like a rule or something.**

* * *

Casey was looking all over the house for her glasses that she suddenly needed. It seemed after her first year at college, her vision had gotten a tab bit worse. She sighed and racked her mind, thinking back to where she had left them. Finally, it clicked. She left them in the bathroom. Only there was one problem, Derek was in the bathroom and he liked to take long showers. She groaned and went up stairs. She ran into Robyn who was just walking out of her room.

"Hey, do you think you can get my glasses out of the bathroom?" Casey pleaded. "Derek's in there"

"Ugh, Case, just knock on the door and tell him"

And Robyn walked out of the hall and down the stairs to go about her business. Casey sighed and turned to the bathroom door.

She knocked loudly.

No answer.

She took this as her que to enter.

The bathroom was full of steam. His clothes in a somewhat neat pile on the floor with a towel folded on the counter top. She looked closer and saw her glasses. She rushed to them, bumping into the radio playing a CD on the counter making it skip.

"Who's there?" Derek asked behind the glass shower door.

Casey could see the out line of his body through the iced paint on the glass.

"Sorry, I just came in to get my glasses." Casey replied.

"Don't worry about it"

Casey nodded to herself and stood there for a minute, contemplating whether or not to ask him.

"Need something else Case?" He asked, knowing she was still there.

"Yeah." She paused, "Can I ask you a question"

"What"

"Will you"

"No I mean what, as in I can't hear you." She sighed, "Come closer"

She walked a little closer and he opened the door causing her to jump. Her eyes widened as the sight of him completely naked. He smirked when her cheeks reddened and she looked away.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to my uncles to pick up the R.V. tomorrow." Casey said looking anywhere but Derek.

"Sure"

"What?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"I'll go"

She looked at him for a moment, confused as to why he would just agree like that. Her eyes drifted down to his chest and then to his abs. He smirked. She was totally checking him out right in front of him. And her eyes went down further.

"Want a better view?" He asked, smirking, moving like he was going to open the shower door wider.

"Sorry"

And Casey rushed out of the bathroom leaving Derek with a very satisfied smirk.

XOXO

It was eleven o'clock at night and Casey walked out of her room after checking to see if the coast was clear. She tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing something that she never really wore to bed. A tight tank top and small black lace boxer underwear. She pulled out the ice cream that was labeled 'Robyn' and served herself some. After, she hopped in the cold counter top making goosebumps rush to her skin. She continued to eat in the dark kitchen thinking about the trip that was ahead and how it was going to be like. She actually thought she would have fun. She had never gone camping like that before and she was up for the new experience.

Suddenly a sound kicked her out of her thoughts and her other senses became more alert. She saw a shadow walk to the fridge and relaxed when she saw it was Derek getting a bottle of water. He flicked on the light above the stove and looked at her. Casey just went back to eating her ice cream, trying to ignore that stare Derek was giving her.  
He had never seen her in something like that before. When he lived with her in high school, she wore those matching pajama sets, you know, the ones that looked goofy. But this, man, words could no describe how he thought she looked. She looked absolutely amazing. He opened his water and continued his eye sex with her. And after a while she was tired of his glare and she looked back at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm surprised in you Case"

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. She put her bowl in the sink and when she turned around, she bumped into a well built chest.

"Sorry." She said walking back slightly.

"How come I've never seen you in this before?" He asked her, inching his hand to her waist.

"Maybe because you're too busy with other things." She stated flatly, "And besides, you don't pay attention to anything other than yourself"

He smirked and moved closer to her.

"Well, now that I think about it, I do pay attention. Enough attention to know that you never have a guy around here." He stated, "Why don't you ever bring a guy home"

"Because guys are pigs, irresponsible, and heartless. Kindof like you. And I don't want other people hearing what goes on behind closed doors. Unlike you, I have respect for other people"

"Irresponsible." Derek repeated.

"Yes, as in, no protection"

"Yeah right." He snorted. "Case, if condoms are the issue here, I can give you some." He nodded, "Cherry"

Casey rolled her eyes. He glanced at her chest and smirked when he saw that her nipples were hard. Clearly she was getting turned on ad such a small amount of contact. Her breath caught when she felt his finger tips run feather like circles on her arm. And she didn't say anything when she felt his other hand run up her thigh to right under her ass.

"Actually, you look more like a grape girl." He said after a few seconds of touching her.

Casey looked at him and realized how close they actually were. She moved closer and decided to play herself.

"I like watermelon." She said against his lips.

She brought her hands to his chest and pushed. He didn't budge. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her lips with his. She gasped into his mouth before giving in and kissing him back. Her hands went to his sides, running her nails along his skin making him shudder. His other hand went under her tank top and to her breast and she moaned into his mouth making him growl, something she had never heard him do before. And as she continued to make out with her step brother, she came back to reality and pushed him away. She wiped her mouth, trying to rid the taste of him but only made it worse.

"That didn't happen, this can't happen." Casey said before rushing out of the kitchen.

Derek leaned against the counter and sighed. He couldn't believe he just did that. Sure he'd been wanting to but he never thought he would actually do it.  
He looked down to his crotch.

"Damn it"

XOXO

Casey's heart was pounding so fast. So fast, she could practically hear it in her ears. She laid down in her bed and tried to relax. It was no good because her crotch was tingling. She closed her eyes and saw Derek. His hands all over her body making her back arch. She felt his lips on her skin and suddenly her body took over her mind. She pulled off her top and threw it on the floor. Her hands raked along her body making her shudder. She moved her hands to her breasts and began teasing herself and let out a soft moan. She imagined Derek's tongue instead on her thumbs. Her back arched a little and without thinking, she slipped her hand into her underwear and found her clit instantly.

Her head fell back as she began to rub small circles and she imagined Derek pounding into her over and over again. She was so caught up in pleasing herself that she didn't hear another pleased sound coming from the next room. She didn't know that Derek was doing the same.

He had gone up to his room minutes after Casey had left. Now, he didn't usually masturbate but he really needed it. Especially since Casey had gotten him all worked up. He climbed back into bed and sighed. He heard a small moan from Casey's room and then his hand, it seemed like it was all on it's own, moved into his boxers and he started pumping away. His eyes shut as he saw Casey riding him. It seemed to make him harder at the thought of her beautiful body moving on top of his and he groaned. He started pumping faster.

Back in Casey's room, she had a small sheet of sweat on her forehead as she continued her assault on her body. Her hips were rocking as she rubbed faster. More moans and sighs came out of her mouth and then to her surprise, she heard a groan in the room next to her.

Derek was actually getting off right next to her. It made her hand move faster, making small waves of ecstasy run through her body.  
He was almost there. He could feel the buzz of his orgasm in his bones, aching to be let out. He heard another moan come from Casey and started pumping faster than he had before.

Her body shook as she reached the peak of finally letting go and when she heard him groan again, she lost it all in a shaky moan. Her body shook more but didn't stop her moving hand.

His head fell back and he moaned a little louder. He lost it. Completely.

"Casey," he moaned out quietly as he came down.

His chest was raising and falling. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he couldn't help but think that that was the best orgasm he had ever had in his entire sexual life.  
Her legs twitched and she finally moved her hand away. She was breathing hard. She needed that release too and she loved it. And after, they both laid there, wondering, imagining, visioning how it would be if they could actually experience it with each other.

XOXO

Derek woke up nervous, but feeling better than ever. He still couldn't believe that he kissed her though. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to be in the mood to talk about it. Hopefully, she wouldn't so that they could just forget about it. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen ready to start the day and he poured himself some coffee.

"Good morning fellow roomies." He said drawing out the vowel of the 'o' in good.

"Okay, what happened to you?" Robyn asked. "Usually you just grunt." She paused, "I miss that go back to that"

"Nothing happened, I'm just feeling good is all." Derek replied with a shrug.

Seconds after his reply, Seth came bounding down the stairs.

"Dude, you _do_ realize its like eight in the morning right?" Seth asked.

"And"

"And you usually sleep til like noon." Seth said shaking his head.

Seth sat next to Robyn and continued their endless flirting that they always did. Derek gagged to himself and Casey cam down looking as radiant as ever. Her hair was up andout of her face and she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Nothing like she wore when she went out and Derek thought she never looked better.

"Ready?" Casey asked him.

"Where are you two going?" Robyn asked.

"Well, since Seth just to happens to have work all day, I asked Derek to come with me to my uncles to get the R.V." She said. "And plus, the sooner we leave the sooner it gets

back here and then we can probably get on the road"

Derek finished his cup and set in the sink. He looked at Casey.

"I'm ready whenever you are"

XOXO

The ride was silent. The only sound was of the radio but the volume wasn't loud so it gave Casey time to think.

"Sorry." Derek said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, caught off guard.

Derek glanced at her then back to the road.

"I said I'm sorry." He sighed, "For kissing you last night"

"Why _did_ you kiss me last night?" She asked.

"I don't know," he lied, "I crossed the line and I'm sorry"

"It's okay."

Derek cursed himself in his head for being a pansy and not telling her that he kissed her because he wanted her. He wanted to tell her but then she would call him out for being a pervert or something. And she would lecture him about how wrong it would be and how they couldn't do something like that because of the rest of the family. So he lied.  
Casey kindof shrunk back into the passenger seat more. She thought that he was going to admit that he wanted her or something.

"Forgotten?" He asked her.

"Forgotten."

She didn't want to forget though. She wanted it to be something that would and could happen everyday. Oh, well.

XOXO

They pulled up to her uncles house and Derek looked shocked. This house was amazing and he could only expect nothing less considering that this uncle was from Casey's dad's side of the family. Family Derek had never met before.

"This is your uncles house"

"Yep"

And he followed her out of his truck and to the front door. Casey walked in and Derek was in complete awe. The inside was amazing as well. Like a house that could be on MTV Cribs or something.

"Uncle Johnny!" Casey called out.

Suddenly a man who looked just like Dennis came out of the kitchen and took Casey into a tight hug. He then looked up at Derek.

"Who are you?" he asked as Casey removed herself from her uncle.

"I'm Derek." He said extending his hand.

"Derek," Johnny said taking his hand, "you must be the boyfriend"

"Uh," Casey cut in, "Uncle Johnny, this is Derek, my step brother"

"Nothing wrong with that." Johnny said with a shrug. "You just better take care of her"

Derek bit back a smirk and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you the R.V.." Johnny said to Derek.

Derek started to follow but Casey stopped him, Derek groaned.

"He'll be there in a sec, I need to tell him something." Casey said to her uncle.

He simply nodded and walked outside.

"Okay, listen, you say nothing about that to anyone, got it?" He nodded. "And don't make a fool of yourself or of my in front of my uncle, are we clear"

"Of course," Derek said, "crystal...girlfriend." And he walked in the direction of her uncle hearing a screech or 'Der-ek.

And after an hour of talking, fifteen minutes of the R.V., it was time for Derek and Casey to head back home to pack. She drove Derek's truck while he drove the R.V.. When they got there, Derek had shown Seth how to work everything for when Derek was too tired to drive, Seth would take over. They packed all they needed, with a bit of extra. and after many check off lists from Casey, they were on the road for their week of camping.

* * *

**So there's Chapter Two. Do what you will. I'm hoping it will get better so don't expect me to update like every other day or something. I need to make sure I get all the elements in here, so enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter three is here. I was re-reading and I realized there is a lot of Dasey action in here and that it may seem like a complete angsty romance if you will. But, it's not. I'm working on my favorite thing, horror. And I'm also trying to combine some of my favorite horror movies too. Hopefull it will work out well. -Shyla**

* * *

They were already an hour onto the highway

They were already an hour onto the highway. The time to get out of the house and into the Camper was full of chants of who would get 'shot gun' for the first portion of the ride. The time it took to get the camper started and on the road was full of Casey running her check lists for about the millionth time. The time to get on the freeway was full of changing he radio so much it drive Derek insane. And the time to get from the freeway to the highway, the radio cut out, leaving static and Casey was lecturing Derek on his driving skills.

"Check the mirrors!" "You're going too fast." "If you don't pay attention you'll miss our exit!"

And finally, Derek couldn't take it anymore. If she continued to gab at him, he was going to explode.

"Casey!" He finally shouted, "Just let me drive this fucking thing!"

Her head shot to Derek and her jaw dropped. He had _never_ spoken to her like that. Not even in high school.

She bit her lip and kept her mouth shut.

Derek glanced at her from the corner of his eye and felt bad for snapping at her. But she was nagging him and would not shut up. He had no other choice.

She then decided that if Derek wasn't going to be nice, she didn't want to be near him. She got out of the passenger seat and walked to the back of the camper. She grabbed her laptop and sat on one of the small beds that was on either side of the camper. Seth and Robyn were watching a DVD on his computer and flirting at the same time.

She didn't understand how two people could flirt as much as they did. And there are some flirting that you can take. Not this kind, this kind was the kind of flirting that made you gag.

And because Casey didn't want to be around Derek at the time, she put of with their flirting for about an hour.

XOXO

Finally Derek stopped. One, he wanted a drink and two, he needed to stretch his legs. Surprisingly, Seth and Robyn had stopped their flirting and followed Derek and Casey out of the camper.

It was nice and cold in the convenient store. Derek went strait for the fountain drinks while Seth went for the junk food. Robyn was looking at more magazines and Casey was left looking for a somewhat healthy snack.

She happened to glance around and accidentally caught the eye of some other guy who could only be a Frat Boy. And she groaned in her head as he walked over to her.

"Long day?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I saw you pull up in that camper."

"Yep."

"Camping?"

"Yep."

She kept her answers short like that in hopes of making him go away but it wasn't working. He just kept asking questions and he was also hitting on her.

She casually glanced around and sat Derek. They mad eye contact and she was pleading him to help her with her eyes. And at one point, when this guy wasn't looking, she mouthed a 'help me' to Derek. And because Derek had a soft spot for Casey, he walked over to her.

She felt a body pressed up against her side and she looked up. She was greeted with a soft kiss that made her shiver.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as Derek grabbed her hand, "Have a safe trip." She said to the guy.

And with that, Derek and Casey walked away hand in hand. He then let go of her hand and put his hand around her waist.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't mention it."

XOXO

"I thought you didn't wanna be near me." Derek said with a mean smirk on his face.

"Well, Robyn and Seth are flirting back there." Casey stated. "And you and I know both know that one person can handle so much flirting."

Derek nodded silently in agreement.

And it was quiet for about another ten minutes. And what surprised both of them, was that it wasn't tense or awkward. It was actually a comfortable silence. Something that had never happened with them before. And people around them, they could actually feel the tension in the room. This time there was none.

"How they doin' back there?" Derek asked.

Casey looked back and saw the Seth now had his tongue down Robyn's throat. Casey shuddered and turned around quickly.

"Still the same. Maybe with a little more action."

Derek looked at her for a brief moment before glancing back for a quick second. And they quick second made him turn right back around because he didn't really want to see something like that. And because he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah." Derek said laughing. "Action."

Casey smiled and shook her head.

There was another comfortable silence between for a moment before Casey broke it.

"Can we stop?" She asked, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Why didn't you use the bathroom when we stopped?" Derek asked, annoyed.

"Because I didn't have to go then and I have to go now."

Derek sighed and pulled into the next rest area.

XOXO

Derek walked to the bathroom and waited outside. The white plaster on the outside was flaking off and weeds were growing in the crack long the bathroom. It was basically in the middle of nowhere. Literally, in the middle of nowhere. There were no other forms of human anywhere. Not even an animal. It was like a ghost town.

Derek sighed and sat down on a broken bench that was next to a garbage can smothered with flies as Casey walked into the women's restroom. The smell from the trash was making Derek gag. Think of garbage in a jump on a hot summer day in Phoenix, Arizona. That's how it was for Derek at the moment.

Casey on the other hand was going through her own discomfort. The bathroom was dark and muggy. Plaster was coming off the walls inside as well as out and the floors, had mold growing in the grout of the tile. Even some tiles were missing. The stall walls were this ugly brown color and had no doors. Casey peaked into all three of them and shuddered.

She ran back out and it made Derek stand up, alert as hell.

"It's gross in there."

"so what, you're not gonna go to the bathroom?" He asked.

Without a word, she marched over to the men's restroom and pulled on the door. It was locked. Damn. She was hoping that maybe the men's room was going to be a bit cleaner in there but the hackin' door was locked.

She groaned and looked at Derek.

"Oh, no. I am not gonna go into the girls bathroom with you while you tinkle."

And the next think he knew, he was standing in the dark women's restroom.

"Turn around." Casey said right before popped the button on her pants.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

She glared at him as she pulled out one of those toilet seat tissues. Only Casey would have something like that in her pocket.

"Derek,"

"Okay, geeze."

And Derek turned around. He heard her whimper in disgust and he heard her go to the bathroom. He then heard her flush and then she pushed past him and walked to the sink.

The sink. Oh god, the sink. It was so bad, it was covered in mold and even had a dead rat in it. Or maybe it was a possum, whatever it was it made Casey squeal and race out of the bathroom. Derek had the look of pure disgust and walked out later. When he got out he saw that she was rubbing hand sanitizer all over her hands and arms. She then looked ahead and groaned again.

"Tell me about it." Derek said behind her. "It's so damn hot."

"No," Casey said shaking her head, "look."

Derek looked and sighed.

The camper was rocking back and forth on the wheels.

"Great. That's just fucking great. Not only do we have to wait til their done, we have to drive in a camper smelling like sweat and sex."

"Hmm, kindof like your room." Casey said with a snarky tone.

"I'm gonna chose to ignore that." He said as he sat on the broken bench.

Casey sighed and joined him.

XOXO

Whether it was fifteen minutes or fifteen years, it was taking forever.

Derek had his shirt off and there was a light sheet of sweat on his body, making his tan skin glisten. Casey's eyes wandered down to his abs; not a six pack, an eight pack. Then she spotted a drop of sweat travel down his chest and to his abs. She was instantly turned on and she looked away.

"It's hot." She blurted.

"Take off one of those shirts you have on."

Casey glared at him and then it faded almost instantly. He had a point. She had a tank top on underneath. She sighed for what was like the millionth time and stood up. She peeled off her shirt but it pulled up her tank top up with it. And in that instant, it was like everything was in slow motion.

When Derek saw the shirt go up, he was in awe. Her tan, toned stomach was amazing. He didn't even know that she had a tattoo of a cool design on her side. He was even more surprised that a simple white bra could turn him on. She looked incredible.

Casey froze. She then felt Derek's rough hands brush against the skin below her belly button and he pulled the tank top back down as she pulled off her t-shirt.

They were almost stuck in a trance. Derek moved closer and leaned down. And then, like every movie where the guy almost kisses a girl, Seth came bounding out of the camper with messy hair giving a shout of relief.

"Woo!" He said out loud. "I feel great."

Derek moved away quickly leaving Casey in her thoughts. He was going to kiss her. _Derek_ was going to kiss her. What could only be good or bad, but she was going to let him kiss her too. She sighed and walked back to the camper.

"Seth, now that you're up, you're driving." Derek said, tossing him the keys.

"Uh, why?"

"Uh, because. And since you have this sudden burst of energy, you can drive."

Casey said nothing. All she did was walk into the camper and get situated with her lap top. She decided on sleeping on the other bed, avoiding the grossness on the other one. She started working on her lap top just as they were all filing in.

She didn't hear the talking from her friends. She didn't see Derek walk back and she didn't see him standing next to her. Until he cleared his throat.

"I'm not moving." She said not looking up at him.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on that bed over there."

"Well, I'm still not moving."

Derek sighed. He then pushed her over making her slide to the other side of the small mattress. She huffed and made more room for him. After both of them moving numerous times, Casey was near the wall of the camper while Derek was on the other side of the bed.

He was already closing his eyes, making himself sleep. He had his arm covering his eyes and his other arm across his stomach. Casey just shook her head and began her work on her lap top.

XOXO

"I don't see why Casey doesn't make a move." Seth said quietly as he was driving.

"You know why though. The whole step sibling thing is bothering her. She told me so." Robyn said looking through a magazine, "Casey said that if her mom and his dad said it was okay then _maybe_ she would make a move. But other than that, she won't make one. I think she wants Derek to."

"Well, I think he likes her."

"Duh."

Casey looked up and saw that Robyn and Seth were having a quiet conversation to themselves and her eyes began to droop. She closed her lap top and laid down next to Derek. Her eyes shut before her head even hit the other half of the pillow. She felt the blanket rustling beside her, an arm around her waist, and something nuzzle the back of her neck making her fall asleep instantly.

XOXO

Derek felt small arms around his waist. He looked down and saw Casey sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled and closed his eyes again, wanting to savor the feeling of her body pressed tightly against his.

He felt the camper come to a stop, he still kept his eyes closed and he heard Seth and Robyn.

"Seth, look."

"And here they say that they don't like each other."

"Whatever, these rooms here are cheep so we'll book two."

And the two left. Derek sighed and opened his eyes. He had to wake her up.

"Case." He whispered, nudging her a little bit.

Nothing.

"Casey." He tried again.

Nothing. He sighed and moved his lips to her ear.

"You need to wake up."

And she stirred. She looked up and removed herself from Derek.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Hotel."

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't you want one more good night rest before sleeping in a tent for a week?"

XOXO

"I know you booked two rooms as in one for me and you and one for them." Casey said to Robyn.

"Uh, no. Me and Seth and you and Derek."

"Robyn!"

"Hey, you and Derek looked pretty cozy in the camper, why not make it better." She said smiling before running into her room with Seth.

"You owe me!" She shouted through the closed door.

"I love you too Case!"

She groaned and walked over to Derek who was standing in the doorway of their room. She walked in and saw that there was only one bed. A queen. Meaning enough room for both of them to sleep in it.

"Oh no. I am not sharing a bed with you." Casey said.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it in the camper." Derek said smirking.

"I didn't have a choice."

Derek sighed and sat on the bed.

"Casey, it's late. I'm tired, you're tired, and we're both adults here." Casey snorted and Derek ignored her, "I'll stay on my side of the bed tonight."

* * *

**So there you go people. Enjoy. I'll get something else up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, another chapterup already! Lol, I'm on a roll..well I have been for the next few chapters. I think some suspence stuff will happen pretty soon. And I also thought there was too much Dasey and not enough Sobyn or Reth, whichever one you want. So I put some of those characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Staying on his side of the bed? Yeah right! Derek had his arm over Casey's waist, a leg over both of hers and his face buried in the crook of her neck. Not that she had a problem with it or anything. The only thing she actually had a problem with was getting gout of bed to get a nice shower. She literally had to push Derek off of her. It was almost like he was holding her captive in bed.

When she did get out of bed, she had used so much force she fell on to the floor, she got up and walked into the bathroom. When she only had a towel on was when she realized she had forgotten something.

She walked out to get it and Derek had just walked past her and into the bathroom. She walked back in and saw that Derek wasn't even in the bathroom.

"Derek."

"Casey," he mocked.

"Yeah, I was going to use the shower."

"So?" He asked.

"So get out."

There was a split second where she thought that Derek was actually going to get out.

"Yeah I don't think so, Princess."

"Why not?"

"One, because you take long showers, two because I want to have one before we go camping and three, there isn't going to be enough hot water for two showers because we're in a cheep ass motel."

She rolled her eyes.

"If you want a shower so bad then just come in."

"No, absolutely not." She said firmly.

"Then I guess you don't really want a nice hot shower before a week of camping."

He was right. She would be camping for a week meaning no running water for a shower.

She sighed and removed her towel. Silently she stepped in.

Immediately Derek's jaw went slack as he was washing his hair. He didn't actually think that Casey would get in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking a shower."

He let it go completely in hopes of showering in silence. Hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid. And then the worst thing ever happened.

Casey began to lather herself with her body wash and a certain part of _his_ body, had other plans.

His eyes grew wide and he turned around before she could even see anything. He continued with his shower and his erection went down slightly.

"Derek, why did you turn around?" Casey asked curiously.

"Uh, don't worry about it."

Her eyes widened slightly and she smirked. She moved closer to his body in the shower, not close enough to make skin contact but close enough.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Case."

Derek was going out of his mind. He then felt her nipples against his back and he took a sharp in take. He felt her hands run up his back and over his shoulders. He shuddered. He didn't need to see that Casey had a satisfied smirk on her face. She was loving this.

He then felt her breath near his ear as he tried to control his breathing.

"Derek, are you okay?" She asked softly and ran her nails over his abs stopping to play with his small happy trail.

"With you doing that, no." He shuddered.

She placed a kiss on the back of his neck, still moving her hands, moving lover every second and he let out a small groan.

He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly turned his body and pressed Casey against the wall in the shower. He took her lips with his quickly and deepened it. Her hands went up his arms and around his neck as he held her with one arm encircled around her waist. His other, his hand was against the wall giving him balance. He pressed his hips into hers and she felt him, how big, how hard and she moaned into his mouth.

Heh, pay backs a bitch.

Maybe it was because she felt Derek's erection against her skin or it was because reality slapped her in the face but she pulled away. He looked confused until she kissed him softly. She then moved away from him and stepped out of the shower. She looked back and smirked.

"You might wanna fix that." She said pointing to his crotch.

And she walked out with a towel covering her front.

"Oh, come on."

XOXO

Derek was pissed. How could she get him all worked up like that and then just leave. That dumb broad. Well, maybe she wasn't a dumb broad because he actually thought she was amazing. But she was still a broad for doing that to him.

And at this moment, he was next to Robyn in the main office, getting ready to check out.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Robyn asked him.

"Pretty good." Derek stated.

Of course it was good, he was in the same bed with Casey.

"You two make some more music last night?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Robyn answered.

Robyn handed the manager their key and then faced Derek.

"Well, you two have been having a lot of sex lately." Derek said as he handed the manager his key.

"That's because we're in that stage in our relationship. Pretty soon we'll be able to go weeks without sex."

Derek shook his head and walked outside with Robyn tagging along with him.

"And when are you gonna make a move on Casey?" She asked.

"I already have made a move on Casey."

Robyn's jaw dropped and she grabbed Derek's arm before he could walk back to the camper.

"Hold up, Venturi." He groaned. "What?"

"I made-"

"No I heard you." She said back.

"Then why'd you ask what?"

"Oh, it was rhetorical."

"And rhetorical means?"

Robyn glared at him and he shut right up.

"Two questions; when did this happen and why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Before we left and maybe because you have a big mouth."

"I do not have a big mouth." Derek snorted. "Okay fine. But tell me what happened."

Derek groaned, "Okay. I kindof made out with her. In the kitchen. And I copped a feel."

She squealed and Derek covered his ears.

"Why did she say?"

"That it can't happen."

"Yeah right, if it couldn't happen then she wouldn't have let it happen at all."

Robyn was right. If Casey didn't want it to happen then it wouldn't have happened at all. In fact, she would have left once Derek entered the kitchen but she didn't. And obviously she wanted it to happen because of what happened in the shower. So it was only a matter of time for it to happen again. And Derek wanted it to happen again. He wanted it to go further.

"Did anything else happen?" She asked.

"This morning, in the shower."

"Wait, you made another move on her in the shower?" She asked.

"No, she made a move on me."

"Oh, my god."

Meanwhile, Seth and Casey were having a conversation of their own.

"I'm having a problem." Casey sighed out.

"What's going on?"

"Derek."

"Okay?" Seth stated, "Explain."

Casey took a deep breath and let it out.

"I think- pretty sure- Derek made a move on me the other night."

"Wait, what? When?"

"Before we left." She sighed, tiredly, "He kissed me."

"That's great Case. Maybe he likes you."

"Seth, Derek doesn't like anyone. He just likes to have sex with girls." She paused, "I don't wanna be that girl."

"What girl?" He asked.

"That girl where a guy finally gets to sleep with her and then he wants nothing to do with her because she was just a piece of ass." She sighed again, "And now I feel like that girl because I got him all worked up in the shower."

"You two were in the shower?"

"Quicker shower." She muttered.

Casey leaned against the camper.

Seth could see that Casey was going through a dilemma and it was her fault really. Casey tended to over things a lot. Maybe too much. She needed someone to help her just relax and go with the flow of things. Maybe someone like Derek.

"It'll be okay, Casey. Just try not to think about it too much and have fun this week."

She looked at him and nodded. He then pulled her into a tight hug.

Seth's hugs could always make her feel better. No matter what was going on. They pulled away right when Derek and Robyn came back to the camper.

XOXO

Derek was asleep with his iPod on and Casey was into her work on her lap top with her head phones in as well. Clearly they weren't talking to each other and it was clear to Robyn and Seth that it was because of this morning.

Robyn and Seth were up front talking about the two of them.

"So I think that _maybe_ we could try to get them together." Robyn said to her boyfriend.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's non of our business." Seth said to her.

"But Casey is my best friend."

"And Derek is like mine. But it's still none of our business."

Robyn let out an audible 'hmph' and was forced to let it go.

And then suddenly, the camper came to a slow stop. Casey noticed the bumping of the road stopped and she looked up. She put her lap top aside and got up from the small bed she was in. And as she walked to the front, she smacked the back of Derek's head, waking him up.

He glared at Casey and got up after he realized they had stopped moving.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"Looks like a traffic jam." Seth answered.

Derek sighed and looked out one of the side windows. He saw a worn out gas station and me made his way to the front and out the door.

"Derek, where are you going?" Casey asked moving closer to the door.

He didn't answer.

"Derek! You can't just walk out of the camper in the middle of a traffic jam!" She shouted as she followed him out.

"And you're not supposed to be following me."

She still followed him. She followed him all the way to that old gas station and she immediately latched her hand onto Derek's.

He didn't need to ask why she did that because he saw two guys undressing her with their eyes.

He pulled her with him and walked inside. It was dark and muggy. The counter tops were made of warped, old wood and there was hardly any food inside.

Derek and Casey walked up to the counter and he hit his hand on the rusty bell. Casey was more uncomfortable than ever. She even moved closer to Derek when she saw who could only be the manager, walk out.

He was fat. He had thick, short, messy brown hair. He had thick glasses and a cigarette hanging out his mouth. He was even covered in dirt and grease.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you have a map of this area?" Derek asked.

"You lost?"

"No, um, we need to take a different rout."

The man pulled out a ripped, dirty map and handed it to Derek. Casey let go of his hand and latched onto his bicep while he unfolded the map. He found where they were almost instantly and ran his fingertip on the lines. He then found the road they were on and saw that there was another road attached to it. He followed both roads with his fingers and he saw that it went completely around the traffic jam.

"What's this dotted line right here?" Derek asked, pointing to the lines.

"Dirt road."

"Okay, thank you."

And with that, Derek walked out his Casey attached to his arm and they headed back to the camper.

"Okay, Seth get up." Derek said to him.

Seth said nothing and got up. Derek sat down and started to pull to the side slowly, turning the wheel to it's limit.

"Derek, we don't know what's down that dirt road." Casey said.  
"Wait, what's going on?" Robyn asked.

"We're taking a little detour." Derek answered.

"Derek, I still don't think it's a good idea to take this road. Something could happen, something could go wrong."

"Casey!" Derek shouted, "We're taking this."

She sighed and steadied herself as the camper began to rock back and forth as he drover to the entrance of the fork. There was a split second when Derek thought about not taking this road, but Derek wanted to get through this jam and get back on the road to the camp ground.

He took his foot off the break and hit the gas and headed down that dirt road.

* * *

**So there you go. I think it was pretty good. If not then I guess I suck at writing. And I got a scary movie from NetFlix today so I'll get inspired for torture scenes. WOO! Torture!**

**Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I hope this is good for you guys. I was going to put this up tomorrow but I decided on today before I go work out with my dad and step mom. I hoping that after the next two chapters, the torture will begin. :) - Shyla**

* * *

The camper was rocking so much you couldn't even stand. You'd be banging into walls and falling over. Casey was having a hard enough time trying to sit in the passenger seat and she had no idea how Seth and Robyn were doing.

They both were sitting on the floor with their backs pressed against one of the walls of the camper and their legs on the other side so that no mater how many pot holes, how many hills and humps, they wouldn't budge.

Nothing had changed since they had taken that dirt road. Nothing but trees, trees and more trees, with the occasional rock in between. And it didn't look like it was going to change. The only thing that _did_ change was the light. It was already five meaning that dark would come up on them unexpectedly. And knowing Derek, he wouldn't stop until they got out of the fork in the road.

"Dude, it's getting dark." Seth said from the back.

"And your point is?"

"Think about stopping pretty soon."

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to drive. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Casey glaring at him.

"I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the side of my face. What do you want?"

"Derek, he has a point. I don't think we should continue driving in the dark." Casey reasoned with him.

"Casey, it's not even dark yet."

"But once it starts getting darker, it'll get really dark fast, and I don't think it's safe."

"I'll be fine."

"And what if you get tired?"

"Impossible." Derek said with a smirk on his face. "And if that happens, I'll pull over."

Casey said nothing. She sighed and kept quiet.

XOXO

It was only seven and it was already pitch black. So black outside it scared Casey out of the passenger seat. You never know, they could've driven past something and the window could have shattered.

The camper then pulled to the side of the road.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked.

"It's too dark." Derek said after a while. "And Casey, I don't wanna hear it."

He shut off the camper and moved to the back. Casey turned on the lights and he sat down on one of the small beds.

"Well this is great." Derek stated, "Not only are we way behind schedule, but now, we're gonna be stuck here til tomorrow morning."

Casey snickered.

"Shut it Casey." Derek snapped making her shut up instantly.

XOXO

Boredom. Yeah, you know how it goes. The time goes by so slowly you almost think it's stopped. And it sucks even more when your iPod is dead. And that's how it was for Derek. His iPod was dead. His DVD player was dead, and he was pretty sure he was going to die if he didn't have something to do and quick. At one point in his boredom, he decided to count all the times he had slept with the same girl. He lost count after four. Something he could only think was a good thing because he didn't really want to remember something like that. One because she was a slut and two, he really didn't enjoy it with her.

Seth was laying face down on the floor towards he back. The others weren't sure if he was asleep of not, until he groaned. He had spent an hour looking up at the camper's ceiling, counting the little holes in the tiles. He lost track after he reached 172. He spent another hour rocking out to music in his head getting weird glances from his friends.

Robyn spent the first hour making everyone take the quizzes in all the magazines that she brought along. She got a lot of ridiculous answers from Derek, clearly he didn't care about those stupid quizzes, but it passed the time. And she spent the next hour trying to see out the window in the dark. It was no uses considering it was pitch black outside.

Casey spent the past two hours reading a thick novel she brought along. Derek had tried numerous time to annoy her or make her lose her spot but it was no use because she just kept reading. She had learned how to channel him out when he was being annoying, which was a lot.

Derek had had it. He couldn't take it anymore. He groaned loudly.

"I can't stand another minute of being fucking bored. I need something to do. Now." He said, "Anything."

Seth got up from the floor and walked over to his bag.

"I was saving this for when we were actually camping, but since we're all about to die of boredom," he said pulling out a pack of cards and a bottle of whisky, "poker?"

XOXO

Poker turned into a game of confessions. They had completely forgotten about poker. As of now, they were just drunk off their asses and having fun.

"So you got you're klutzilla reputation by falling down some stairs?" Robyn asked with laughter in her voice.

"Yes, and it's not funny." Casey defended, giggling later.

Derek laughed out loud, "Yes it is."

"Der-ek!" She said smacking him on the chest.

Derek laughed more and she pouted making more laughter arise.

"What about you?" Casey slurred out to Robyn.

"Okay fine, When I was five, I was the ring barer for my aunts wedding." They all laughed. "They didn't have anyone and my stupid bratty cousin got to be the flower girl."

Seth kissed her temple as she pouted.

"It's okay baby, I'm sure you were a cute ring barer." Seth said smirking.

"Don't smirk at me like that. I know some embarrassing moments about you." Robyn said.

"Really."

"Yeah, really. You said in sixth grade you accidentally walked into the girls restroom."

Derek looked at Seth.

"You _accidentally _walked into the girls bathroom?" Derek asked.

"Shut up." He said glaring at him, "And I'm sure you've had an embarrassing moment too."

"No, not really."

All three of them looked at him.

"Serious." He said.

He still got those looks and he sighed.

"Fine, but this doesn't leave this camper." He ran his hand through his hair, "The first time I had sex," he paused, "I had to be on the bottom because," sigh, "I couldn't get it in." He muttered the last part.

"Huh?" Robyn asked.

"I couldn't get it in." He said more clearly.

And once that was said, Casey was the first one to laugh her ass off.

"Oh my god! The Derek Venturi, Hockey God/ Sex Duke, couldn't get it in being on top?" Casey laughed out loud, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, laugh it up Case."

Even though Derek was embarrassed, he couldn't help but laugh at himself too. And for three hours, they confessed embarrassing moments, memorable moments and everything in between. Pretty soon they were so drunk, they were all ready to go to sleep.

Casey was laying in one of the small beds while Robyn was already passed out in the other one. Seth made his way over to her, only stumbling once, making Derek laugh. Derek then walked over to the bed where Casey was at and climbed in. He threw his arm over her waist and she snuggled into him.

They were facing each other and her eyes were closed and even though he was completely drunk, he still thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He moved in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead falling asleep instantly afterwards.

XOXO

"What the fuck happened?" A voice asked loudly.

Casey shot up from the small bed next to Derek. She shook him awake and he groaned.

"No." He mumbled.

"Derek, I think something happened."

"Baby." He moaned as he sat up.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I mean- What happened?" He asked.

She got out of bed and walked outside. She gasped and Derek shot up and rushed out.

There, right in front of them, the front tire was flat. Derek marched over to the tire and looked at it.

"Goddamn it!" He shouted.

"I told you this road wasn't safe." Casey said to him.

"The road didn't do this Casey." He snapped at her. "Someone fucking slashed the tire."

He then went to the back of the camper and saw that the trunk part was pried open and the spare tire was missing. He slammed the broken door shut and marched back over to his friends.

"Spare tires gone too." He muttered.

"I thought you couldn't change a spare tire on one of these things." Seth said.

"Even if we couldn't, we would still need that spare tire so that someone could change it." Derek kicked the tire. "Damn it." He said under his breath.

Casey was livid. She told Derek that something would happen and guess what? Something did happen. She looked at Derek and he looked back at her.

"Didn't I tell you Derek?" She asked him, already ready to fight with him.

"Shut up Casey."

"No, I will not shut up." She said moving in front of him. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in now? Not only is the spare gone, we have no way of getting home and this isn't even my goddamn camper!"

"Casey-"

"No, I'm not finished here." She snapped at him, "Don't you think for once you could just listen to me and stop needing your ego fluffed? Is it so hard to just stop and think about the choices you make and where they would lead you?"

"No, Casey I don't. You of all people should know that by now." He snapped back. "And what do you want me to do Casey? Say it's all my fault? Fine! This is all my fucking fault! Everything! Randomly wanting to go camping, planning this stupid camping trip, going with you to your uncle's to get this stupid hunk of metal, everything is my fault!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Oh you know what?" He asked, glaring at her.

"What, tell me."

"Stop being a fucking bitch right now and relax!"

She scoffed.

"Well if you hadn't decided to be an ass we wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

"Oh would you just shut the fuck up?"

She scoffed again and stormed back into the camper.

What a great way to start the morning. Especially with a hang over.

XOXO

They were all quiet as they sat in the camper. Derek kept glaring at Casey, well, he was actually trying to burn a hole in her face but still. She was sighing, working his nerve to the limit.

"Okay, we're leaving." Robyn said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Seth and I are gonna walk back to that gas station."

"Why?"

"To get help Derek. God don't you use your head?" Robyn asked.

"No he doesn't" Casey snorted back.

Derek rolled his eyes and watched as Robyn and Seth grab a few waters and head to the door.

"Wait, you're leaving me alone with _him_?" Casey asked.

"Yep."

"Quite frankly, we're annoyed of you two. And until you two can get along, you'll be staying here." Seth said.

"Dude, what happened to bros before hoes?" Derek asked. "Because you are clearly leaving me for your girlfriend."

"I'm leaving you because you and Casey need to get over whatever you two have."

"It's annoying." Robyn added in.

"Yeah, you watch. When you need something, don't come to me." Derek said sitting back down.

With that Seth and Robyn walked out of the Camper and began their journey back the way they came from.

XOXO

Derek and Casey were still ignoring each other. They were sitting on opposite ends of the camper, almost like it was a chore to be in the same vehicle with each other.

She wasn't about to talk to him because he was mean to her. And she didn't care that she was being mean to him, he should know not to be mean back because it would just cause more problems then the one at hand. But, because Derek is Derek, he was being a jerk to her. He just didn't want to admit she was right. She knew he was only doing that because she wanted it to be her way. But she _was_ right.

Derek on the other hand was having a mental argument with himself. He knew he was a jerk to her but it was only because she was yelling at him. If she wanted it to be a simple argument, and yes, he didn't care if that was an oxymoron, it worked. But if she didn't want it to get worse, she should have just shut up. He was debating whether or not to apologize to her for being so mean and he knew he should anyways.

But of course, his mind got the best of him. He sighed and walked over to Casey.

"Case?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Fine then, be a bitch."

She glared at him and slapped him.

XOXO

Robyn and Seth were walking hand in hand down the dirt road. It was quiet with the occasional bird chirping.

"You think they'll be okay?" Robyn asked.

"Think of it this way, they'll either say sorry or kill each other."

"Seth!" She exclaimed, "That's horrible."

"Well that's what I think." Seth defended, "Maybe they'll finally admit that they like each other."

"Doubt it."

XOXO

Derek grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"Don't slap me again." He snapped at her.

"Derek, let go."

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say."

Casey rolled her eyes and he let go of her wrist roughly. She pushed him and he just pushed her right back. She huffed at him and got up, walked to the front and he followed her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She let out a squeak and he pressed his body up against hers.

* * *

**So here it is. I thought it was a good idea to end it like this, only to get you guys wanting more. I know I'm mean like that. :) Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Okay, here's another chapter! Woo! Yeah, I know I'm a dork. Oh well. But I was on a roll the past few nights, I already have th e next three chapters. Go me! Oh yeah and to those of you were really liking HockeyFan and then were disappointed that I took it down, I'm workig on getting it back up with some changes. So be on the look out.

* * *

"Seth, are we almost there?" Robyn asked for the millionth time.

"We will be there when we see the main road."

She let out a dramatic sigh and he rolled his eyes.

Robyn had been going on and on about the walk. Complaining that her feel hurt, that she had a headache, how she was tired. If Seth had known that she was going to complain like this, he would have left her with Casey and took Derek. At least Derek wouldn't be bitching and moaning like Robyn was.

"I broke a nail!"

Seth groaned.

Maybe he should have brought Derek along instead. He probably wasn't doing so good.

XOXO

A rough kiss made her knees week and a moan come out of her mouth and into his. His hands went up her shirt and pulled her to him more. This kiss was more than the one in the kitchen. The one in the bathroom was more than the one in the kitchen. This kiss was both of them combined and then some. His hands made her skin tingle, his lips made her lips burn and his breath coming from his nose, pressed against her skin, made her shiver.

She had her affects on him too. The way her body felt against his made him groan. Every time she kissed him back harder, he almost lost it. He felt one hand travel up his arm and around his neck while the other gripped his shirt. She began to play and tug on his hair every time he pressed his hips into hers and he groaned again. He heard her let out a breathy sigh and he regretfully broke the kiss.

He pulled off her shirt and he let her pull off his. His lips landed on her neck and started placing rough hot kisses there.

"Oh god, Derek."

They both were in a world of pleasure right now. Nothing could stop Derek, not now. Not ever. He wanted to let Casey feel nothing but pleasure. He wanted nothing but to make her feel good. And he was going to.

Her hands shook as she worked the button and the zipper of his pants and she started to tug on them. He kissed her harder and started to move back to one of the small beds.

XOXO

"Thank god!" Robyn said out loud as they walked to the gas station.

Seth snickered and walked inside.

There they saw the same fat man Derek and Casey saw.

"Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Yeah, um is there any way we can get a tow truck?" Seth asked him.

"Everything okay?"

"Well our camper it has a flat and we need a tow because two friends are back there and they might end up killing each other." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Well, I can't get a tow out now but I'll have to check with Charley."

"And Charley is?" Robyn asked.

"My mechanic."

"Is there any way that you could get a hold of him now?"

"Now you listen here missy. I'll talk to Charley when I feel like it alright?" The man snapped at her.

"Excuse me!" She snapped back, "You're supposed to be doing your job, meaning when a customer needs help, you help them. Not when you feel like it."

Seth pulled Robyn back and looked at the man. With a very uneasy smile.

"Um, what time would you think you'd be talking to him?" Seth asked. "I mean it's noon now, how many hours we looking at here?"

"Well because of your little tramp, I'll talk to him around five. He's out running some errands for me right now. He should be back then."

"Thank you."

Seth walked out with Robyn before she was about to throw down this guy. Once they got outside, she was free to rant.

"I can't believe he called me a tramp."

"I wonder what Derek and Casey are up to." Seth said, ignoring the tramp comment. "Do you think they killed each other yet?"

"Probably not. Maybe getting there."

XOXO

He was in his boxers now and she was just in her bra with her matching underwear. She was beneath him, hands roaming his back, kissing his deeply. One hand traveled down Casey's stomach and started playing with the hem on her underwear. She pushed her hips up, whining into his mouth an Derek smirked into the kiss. He continued to tease her a little longer before slipping his hand inside.

She let out a shuddered moan as his fingers began sliding all around, slipping in and out, making her sigh and gasp. She then slipped her hand into his boxers and was completely impressed. He was huge, soft, silky. Everything she imagined. She began pumping her hand up and down slowly making him groan.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, biting, licking and sucking. And the next thing he knew, he was being flipped over.

Casey straddled him. His hands went up her waist and popped the clasp of her bra. She let it hang there for a second before she let him take it off. She kissed him hard again and barely heard the clank that her bra made after he tossed it aside. She felt his hands go up to her breasts and he began teasing her with his thumbs. She moaned softly and kissed him harder. And after a few minutes of play, she removed herself from him and stood in front of him. He kissed her stomach as he hooked his fingers into her underwear. She moved back to where she was after he quickly removed his boxers.

And as she moved back on him, she took him in slowly and moaned out loud.

XOXO

"What do we do for the next five hours then?" Robyn asked.

Seth sighed and looked around. He saw a restaurant and a pawn shop.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Kindof."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked into the restaurant and saw that it looked like one of those diners in those 50's movies. The only thing was that it was old and pretty torn up. Not too torn up, but still.

They picked a booth and an older woman handed them their menus. After a few minutes, Seth ordered a burger and Robyn ordered some chicken strips.

"This is a great spring break." Seth said to her.

And Robyn laughed.

XOXO

"God, you don't know how much I've wanted this." Derek said breathlessly, with a grunt afterwards.

Casey could only moan for her answer. She was moving at a pace that was slow enough to draw out their orgasm, but fast enough to bring pleasure to her movements for both of them. His hands rested on her hips, almost like he was guiding her. Not that she needed to be guided anyways.

He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and ran his tongue over her nipple. It caused her to shudder and move faster.

Minutes later, she tightened around him and she shuddered with her small release. She rested her head on his shoulder and she took deep breaths. Then he flipped them over, startling her, making her giggle and him laugh. He growled before kissing her again and he started thrusting in and out of her.

Her body twitched for a few thrusts because of her first climax but then, she was more relaxed and met his thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close and he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Oh god." She whimpered out as his thrusts became harder.

His lips landed on hers again and kissed her a little more passionately. She moaned softly into his mouth once again but broke it to moan again, but louder as he began to pound into her roughly.

XOXO

They spent an hour in the small diner taking about what they were going to do after college and what would happen with them. Seth was going to stay in California but Robyn wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She told him that she still saw him in her future and he saw her in his as well.

They then walked over to the pawn shop. Something to pass the time.

It was dark in there. It had a lot of old stuff in there covered in dust. When the entered, the saw old vinyl records in crates against the wall. There was a record player next to them, almost like they were saying that you could listen to it. But there was a sign on it saying to not touch. They walked further down and saw figurines all set up. Some from cartoons, movies, and some that were collectables from novelty shops. In another aisle, there were many different instruments. An old wooden piano, a few violins, and a beat up guitar.

And as they continued to walk through, Robyn noticed a door that was ajar. She walked over to it and peaked inside. She gasped and stumbled out. She ran into Seth on the way and he looked very alert.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She lied, "Just got scared. Let's go."

Seth looked to where she once was and tried to get a glance but didn't get the chance to because Robyn pulled him out.

XOXO

Casey's head cocked back and short gasps came out of her mouth as Derek continued to pump in and out of her. He felt her tighten around him and then he felt her quiver. And pretty soon, she moaned his name as she came causing him to climax. He groaned her name into her neck as he continued to pump slowly, enjoying the feel of her legs shaking around him. He gave her one last, hard, thrust and she whimpered.

He was breathing hard, his arms hurt, his legs were soar, and could care less. He just fulfilled his fantasy and he couldn't be more happy.

He pulled out and she shivered.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked her.

"Probably as long as I have." She said, running a hand through his sweat matted hair.

Derek looked at her, brows raised and she just smiled at him. Then, she surprised him, she got out of that small bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You don't like to cuddle." She said to him.

"Uh, says who?"

"All the skanks that leave your room."

He smirked at her. He then gestured her to come back to him and she did.

"You're not a skank." He murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

She smirked into the kiss and let her body move back into his. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Suddenly, she broke the kiss.

"I wonder how Seth and Robyn are doing."

"I think they're wondering about how _we're_ doing." He said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled back into Derek. A few minutes later, she fell back to sleep with him.

XOXO

"So are you gonna tell me what you got so freaked out about?" Seth asked,

"I saw a dead pig hanging in there." Robyn muttered. "It just startled me is all."

They sat there on a bench in front of the gas station, waiting for the time to pass. Seth felt bad because of how the trip had ended. It wasn't really his idea but he helped Robyn plan it. He knew all she wanted was to hang out with her friends and just have fun. Not for two of her friends to fight about a slashed tire.

Robyn sighed.

"It'll be okay." Seth said to her.

She nodded but said nothing.

XOXO

"Sorry I was a jerk." Derek said to Casey once she woke up.

"Sorry I was a bitch."

"Yeah, you were a bitch."

She shoved his shoulder back and he laughed.

"Let's just forget all the mean things we said to each other and start all over." Derek said.

"Now you wanna start over?"

"Hey, if I had known you were like this in bed, I would have started over sooner."

"Perv." She muttered.

"You loved it."

And judging by her cheeks, she did. He smirked and kissed her once more.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

XOXO

About two more hours had passed and it was a little after five. It was getting a little darker and the man from the gas station came out.

"I got a hold of Charley," he stated, getting their attention.

"And?" Seth asked.

"He should be here in a few minutes. He's gonna be in a red Chevy."

"Thank you."

And with that the man walked away.

Robyn let out a sigh of relief. And the man was right, Charley came minutes later in a rusty red Chevy truck. He looked like a true Southern California boy. Tan, dirty blonde hair, in shape. Take away the grease stains on his skin and put him in board shorts, he could pass for a surfer.

"You two need the tow?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's down that fork over there." Seth said.

"I've been down there." He said. "I'm Charley."

"Seth, and this is my girlfriend Robyn."

"Hop in." Charley said.

Robyn grabbed Seth's hand and they both got into the truck. The seats were torn, the air didn't work and it smelled like something died in there. And Robyn, because she was smaller, was stuck in the middle. She was getting uncomfortable sitting next to Charley. She didn't know what it was but whatever it was, he was giving off a weird vibe.

And suddenly, Charley didn't turn down the fork in the road. Instead, he turned down a different road.

"We didn't go this way." Robyn said with an uneasy voice.

"Gotta stop at my shop first."

And at that moment, Robyn's heart rate picked up dramatically. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about this trip now. Too late for that.

* * *

**There is some hot rough Dasey sex for you. Well, hopefully. I was going to make it longer but then I changed my mind because I wanted to be able to go back and forth between the two scenes. Funny thing is, it ran like a movie in my head. Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay. Here's the next chapter. This was the most recent revier on this god awful story and it made me laugh :) '**Enough with the torture!  
I'm a new reader and i want some more of this story.!**' So enjoy!**

* * *

Robyn was trying her best to control her breathing so she wouldn't let Seth or Charley know that she was scared. And she didn't want them to know because then Charley might use it to his advantage. Not saying that he would do anything, but you never know.

He kept his hand next to her leg and every so often, she would feel his hand move to her leg. And every time, she would shake it off. She didn't want him touching her. She didn't want anyone touching her but Seth.

Surprisingly, she trip wasn't too long. Before they knew it, they were in front of a shack looking thing. Well, not really because it was a little too big to be a shack. It had about three windows all together. And all of them had at least a piece missing or a crack in it. There was a small shed to the left of it and there was an old 1967 Impala parked inside. There were buckets and other containers next to it filled with what looked like oil. If not, they didn't want to think about it because it looked gross.

The small house/shack, the wood wasn't very nice. In fact, it didn't fit together smoothly, at all. You could see inside through little cracks.

There was another tow truck that was bigger than the one Seth and Robyn were in and it was parked in front.

"Come one then." Charley said. "Out."

"Why?" Robyn asked.

"I need to get some things."

"Well why can't we just wait in the truck."

"My truck. Get out."

And suddenly, Robyn felt really uneasy. More uneasy than before. She could feel that something wasn't right.

Without a choice, Seth and Robyn got out of the truck. He grabbed her hand as they got closed and they walked in with Charley.

"Where'd you say you're friends were?" Charley asked.

It was darker inside than it actually was out, and the floor was nothing but dirt. There was a counter all the way around the room and it was covered with different kinds of tools, papers, and dust. Robyn shivered as she was chains on the wall.

"Down the fork in the road, right after the gas station." Seth answered.

Then suddenly, a hand with a cloth went around Robyn's mouth and she fell to the ground. Charley lunged for Seth, starting a wrestling match all along the counters. Charley pushed Seth back and it knocked over all the tools and papers on to the floor.

Seth put his hands on Charley's chest, trying to push him off but it was no use. Charley latched his hands to Seth's neck with a tight grip. Charley shook Seth as his face turned red and then Charley gave him a nice, hard, quick, clean, head butt.

Seth groaned and passed out.

Charley got off of Seth and left him where he was.

"Gavin, help me move him."

Gavin Shutter. He had a husky build and black hair that fell past his eyes. The complete opposite of Charley. He simply nodded and helped Charley move Seth to the floor. Gavin sat Seth's unconscious body up against one of the posts in the center of the room and tied him up.

"What about the girl?" Gavin asked.

"Tie her to her chair." Charley said, fixing his clothes so he would look somewhat presentable. "I'm gonna go get the friends."

And Charley left while Gavin picked Robyn up like she was nothing and put her in a chair.

XOXO

Derek and Casey were still asleep. Her back was pressed against his chest with his arm around her waist. She had on a shirt now and a pair of small shorts. He was just covered with the sheet on the small bed.

Suddenly, there was a noise that jolted Casey out of her peaceful sleep. She looked around in he dark camper and heard it again. She bit her lip and moved away from Derek, slowly, not wanting to wake him. She stepped into her sandals and walked over to the camper door. She opened it and walked out.

It was cold and slightly windy making her wrap her arms around herself. Her hair blew around her face and she heard it again. She stepped back in and grabbed the first thing she felt. It was a baseball bat. Why there was a bat in that camper was beyond her. She stepped back outside and started to slowly and when she got to the front, hands landed on her shoulders. She screamed, turned around and swung.

"Christ Casey! Stop!" Derek shouted.

"Derek!" She screamed back at him, trying to catch her breath, "Don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I heard something."

He grabbed the bat from her, "So you look for the noise in the dark?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Well nothing. And you're hardly wearing anything, get back inside."

She pouted and walked past him and suddenly, Charley came into view. Derek became alert and held the bat out.

"Whoa there guy. No need for the bat."

"Who the hell are you?" Derek asked as Casey grabbed his free hand.

"I'm the guy who's gonna help you two." Charley said, "I'm Charley."

"Derek."

Derek lowered the bat and Casey hid herself from this Charley character. She was really uncomfortable around him because he kept staring at her.

"Where are our friends?" Casey asked from behind Derek's shoulder.

"Back at the gas station. There's only enough room for three people in the truck." Charley said. "You two comin'?"

"Yeah, five minutes?" Derek asked.

"Sure."

Derek nodded and headed back to the door. Casey rushed in so that Charley wouldn't really get a glimpse at her and Derek followed. He kept the light off in the camper so that Casey could get dressed without a perv looking at her. No, not Derek. Charley. Anyways, Derek saw Casey look uneasy and very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know."

Derek grabbed both her hands and stood in front of her.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine." He said to her softly, "We'll get this thing fixed and we won't even go camping, we'll go straight home." She nodded.

He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck when he broke it.

"I just really wanna go home now." She whispered.

"I know."

He kissed her once more and led her out of the camper.

XOXO

Robyn came too and groaned. Her eyes opened and she felt something in her mouth. She had a gag in her mouth preventing her from screaming for help or even talking. She looked around and saw Seth on the floor, still out with his head hung. She whimpered and the tears began to flow.

She began to struggle and noticed she was tied to a chair. She began crying more and even more when Gavin walked back in with an evil smirk on his face.

XOXO

The ride was silent. Casey was stuck in the middle but was pressed up against Derek's body, His arm was around her holding her close to him and about half way through the road back out, Charley pulled over.

"Why did we stop?" Casey asked.

"Something didn't sound right." Charley said.

He then got out of the truck after he popped the hood.

"Derek, I don't like this."

"It's fine."

"Hey guy, can you give me a hand out here?" Charley asked.

"Derek, no." Casey pleaded.

"Casey," Derek said getting out of the truck.

Casey watched as he got out. She watched as he walked over to Charley. She watched as he handed Derek the flash light. She looked away for a spilt second while Derek was outside and heard a thud.

Her heart rate picked up and she jumped out of the truck to see Derek on the ground. She looked at Charley and he lunged for her. She started to move back and Charley pushed her to the ground. She screamed and tried to fight him off and did the only thing she could think of. She kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

If there was one thing she learned from Derek when they were teenagers it was that. On numerous occasions when they had wrestling matches and she was losing. She usually kicked him there and she was able to get away.

Charley grunted and rolled off of Casey. She got up and started to run away but he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back making her fall. She kicked him in the jaw, abling her to get back up. And she did the only thing she could do even though it killed her. She ran. She ran all the way back down the dirt road and cut through the trees to get away.

She was breathing so hard she thought her lungs were going to explode. But her feet didn't stop. She only stopped when she couldn't see where she was going and she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know what to do. How could she? She didn't even know where she was.

XOXO

"Well, aren't we a pretty little thing." Gavin said to Robyn as she cried.

His hands were all over her body and she was dying inside. And suddenly the door was kicked open and Charley came in dragging Derek with him. He was still out and had a pretty little gash in the side of his head that was leaving a nice trail of blood down his temple to his cheek.

And Robyn couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. She was the one who wanted to go camping and she planned it all too. She suddenly felt terrible and wanted nothing more for these pricks to get it over with. It being torture because she was already being tortured with this guy in front of her as it is.

"I only got one of them. The girl got away." Charley said out of breath.

"What?" Gavin asked. "How the hell did she get away?"

"She got away, that's all."

Gavin let out a breathy laugh and shook his head.

"You can't do anything right." Gavin snapped. "Pop asks us to do one thing and you can never do it."

"She kicked me in my nuts, you try to get a feisty girl after she kicked you." Charley said rubbing his jaw, "She kicked my jaw too."

Gavin rolled his eyes and looked back at Robyn.

"You feisty like your friend?"

Robyn said nothing. She simply looked back to Derek, who looked lifeless on the floor.

"Now, I'm gonna take the gag off you. You're not gonna scream, you're not gonna talk. Nothing."

Robyn nodded.

Gavin took the gag off of Robyn and cupped the side of her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. She jerked her head away and he glared at her.

"Pop was right, you are a tramp."

Robyn's eyes grew wide and she started to gather up saliva in her mouth. Then, when he least expected it, she spit it in Gavin's face. She secretly always wanted to do that to someone. She had seen it in movies and even though she thought it was kind of gross, she thought it was cool too.

Gavin growled, drew his hand back and slapped her, hard. She whimpered in pain and he walked over the Derek, who was still out like a light.

"Too bad you're knocked out." Gavin said with a tisk. "Pain is so much more fun when you're conscious."

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! WOO for all of you who like reading this. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sigh Hopefully, this will be good enough. And someone requested that I put a warning before something bad happens. I choose not to because what's the fun in that? In horror movies you don't gat warnings so why should this?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She didn't know what time it was. She didn't know if it was still night or getting close to morning. All Casey knew, was that she was lost, scare, and she needed Derek. Hell, he could already be dead right now. She didn't even want to think about what happened to Robyn and Seth, it they were even alright.

At that moment in time, she was resting against a tree trunk, crying to herself. She had no idea what to do.

Now normally, when people see someone freaking out in a pretty serious situation, they always say they would do something different. 'I would do this, I would do that.' Truth is, you wouldn't. Because when you're scared beyond comprehension, you can't do anything. All you ca do is hope and pray for the better. Hope for someone to come along, and hope for day break.

She shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes. Debating whether or not to start moving again was a tough choice. One, she couldn't really see where she was going, two, she didn't know where she was, and three, well, she was too scared to move.

Casey tried to think about what Derek would do. She knew he would walk right back out there and straight up to those guys and beat the crap out of them.

She nodded to herself and stood up. She started walking back the way she came because she knew Derek would do the same for her.

XOXO

They were all alone right now. Robyn was awake and alert with a red mark on her face accompanied by tear tracks down her face. Seth was still out along with Derek.

While Seth was tied against a post in the shack they were in, Derek was tied to a chair just like Robyn. He was on the other side of the room with his head hung. He groaned and hung his head further down, almost like he was favoring the pain, which he was.

"Derek." Robyn called out to him desperately. "Derek!" She called out a little louder.

His head went up slowly and he opened his eyes. The light from the room made him want to close them again but he fought to keep them open. And when his vision became for clear, he saw a dirt floor with tools and a bunch of other crap in there. He looked around and saw Seth on the ground and he couldn't tell if he was alive or not. He then spotted Robyn at the other side of the room.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"That guy and his friend or something."

"Where's Casey?"

"She's not here." Robyn said with a shaky voice.

Derek's chest started to heave and his breathing came out like pants of panic.

"Oh, god." He muttered. "She told me not to get out of the truck when that guy came to get us. He said you and Seth were at the gas station."

"Derek, I'm sure she's fine."

Derek simply shook his head. He knew that when Casey freaked out it was bad and she usually thought on impulse. And she usually did things that got her into more trouble.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"That guy brought us here." Robyn said shaking her head, "I thought we were just going with him to get something for the tow. And evidently, he didn't need anything."

"What about Seth?"

"I don't remember anything else."

Derek sighed and began to struggle to get out of the chair. His hands were tied behind the back of the chair and his ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair. He then wished that it was Edwin who had tied _him_ up and tossed him in the trash on trash day. He continued to struggle and then Charley and Gavin came in.

"Oh, you're up." Gavin said to Derek.

"Where's Casey?" Derek asked.

"You mean that little bitch that kicked me in the jaw?" Charley asked him, "Yeah, she probably got herself lost."

"If you touched her," Derek started.

"You'll what? Huh?" Gavin smirked, "Doesn't look like you'll be doing anything."

Gavin walked back to the counter top and started digging around for something. Derek didn't get a chance to actually see what it was but he then felt a blade on his neck.

XOXO

Casey was surprised with herself, she managed to find the camper. She ran inside and locked the door. She collapsed on the floor and tried to control her breathing. And she was suddenly in dire need of a paper bag.

She then looked around the dark camper. She saw her phone and grabbed it. She opened it and saw that she had no bars at all.

"Service in 98 percent of the United Stated and I'm stuck in that 2 percent of no service." Casey muttered.

She threw her phone down and sat on the bed. She then heard a noise outside. She saw head lights and crouched down in the floor. She heard the noise again and pushing on the camper. She then crawled into a storage compartment that had enough room for her to sit in. She closed the door and heard loud banging. She covered her mouth and held her breath waiting for the next thing. It was quiet until she heard a louder noise and she heard the door to the camper open.

Loud foot steps were walking all around the camper and then she heard them walk out. More loud cranking and clanking were heard and she then felt herself moving. Casey did nothing but stay put inside that little space she was hiding in hoping nothing would go wrong.

On the outside, the fat man from the gas station was towing the camper with a huge tow truck back to the shack. He didn't know that Casey was inside but he knew that there was another one missing. And he was pissed that his boy didn't get the job done meaning that he had to go out and look for this other girl when it was enough light out to see.

But on the other hand, they had three of them. And in the past, one of the friends always came to try to save the day but it didn't work.

XOXO

Gavin was teasing Derek, pushing the blade into his skin then pulling back. At one point Derek thought he should just get it over with. And Gavin kept teasing him.

"Get it over with." Derek muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, get it the fuck over with."

Gavin gave him a nice clean right hook, causing the chair to tip back slightly and he grabbed the chair, pulling him to him.

"Now, I don't want any lip from you."  
"Yeah? I don't want a lot of things but we don't always get what we want." Derek said, harshly to him.

That second little comment got him another harder hit. Derek turned his head to the left and spit a combination of saliva and blood on the floor. Gavin set the front of the chair back on the ground and smirked at Derek.

"See? We're already friend now."

Derek watched as Gavin walked over to Charley was just standing there, watching like nothing was really going on.

"Pop said that he was gonna get the Camper and bring it back here." Charley said in a hushed sound. "I can't believe we're going this again."

"Hey, listen little brother, you said you wanted in and these people were the ones who came in today."

Charley just nodded.

"Now go get the girl."

"Gavin," Charley pleaded.

"No, it's time you do it." He paused, "You say you're a man, you do it. I do all the time."

Charley looked to the dirt floor, contemplating whether or not he should just book it out of there. But then again, he had to prove to his brother than he could do this. He wanted in and if this was his so called test to be called a man, then so be it. And even though Charley felt terrible the instant he hit Derek in the temple of his head, he really couldn't back out now.

Charley walked over to Robyn and he gagged her again. He untied her and picked her, tossing her over his shoulder as she struggled and screamed a muffled stop. Gavin put a strip of tape on Derek's mouth to stop his screaming of Seth's name to wake him up. But it was not uses because Seth had heard Derek calling him to wake him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Charley with his girlfriend over his shoulder. She screamed louder from her gag but it did nothing. Seth began to struggle and then Gavin fixed it. He turned Seth to where he was facing to the door where Charley had taken Robyn and he was forced to watch.

Seth watched as Charley threw her on a ratty bed, he watched Charley tie her hands to the bed posts, and he watched as Charley climbed on top of her. He couldn't watch anymore. He heard grunting and cries for help and it killed him to know he wasn't able to do anything to help her. And judging by the small whimpers, Charley was raping her. Seth dared to open his eyes and saw that Charley was moving in and out of Robyn and tears filled his eyes. And pretty soon, Charley was finished and he walked back out with Robyn over his shoulder.

Instead of tying her back in the chair, Gavin said to leave her there before they walked out. Her hands and feet were still tied so it wasn't like she could really get away. If she did, she wouldn't get very far. But she could still move even though she was soar and weak.

She began to wiggle around and kicked the rope lose on her ankles, she was able to move her arms under her butt so she could bring her legs through so her arms were in the front of her body again. And with her hands being in the front, she was able to pull the gag out of her mouth and untie her wrists with her teeth. When she was free of all restraints, she rushed over to Seth. She pulled his gag off and she immediately kissed him deeply.

"God, I'm gonna fucking kill those guys when I get my hands on them." Seth muttered as he kissed her again.

Off in the distance, they heard murmuring and realized that Derek was there with them.

"Sorry, Derek." Robyn said.

And she rushed over to him and took the tape off his mouth.

"Fuck! That hurt!" He screamed.

"Shut up, they might come back."

Thankfully he was only tied in ropes so it was easy for her to untie him. When Derek was untied, he went to Seth with Robyn and looked at his restraints; chains.

"Great." Derek muttered.

"Why was I the one who was stuck with the fucking chains?"

"Shut the fuck up, Seth." Derek told him.

Derek was looking around everywhere, frantically, to find something that he could use to pick the lock. He found a screw driver and a rusty pocket knife. He rushed back over to Seth and Robyn and he quickly began to pick the lock. Robyn rested a hand on Derek's shoulder and what seemed like an eternity, he got the lock open a and Robyn pulled the chains lose. Seth stood up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where's Casey?" Seth asked.

"We don't know." Derek said. "But we gotta find her."

"Wait, how did you get here?" Seth asked him, clearly confused.

"Charley, or whatever. He said you two were at the gas station and that me and Case had to go with him in order for him to get the camper. The last thing I remember is him asking me for help and then…" he heard Casey's screaming in his head, "nothing."

XOXO

The camper came to a stop and Casey didn't move. She didn't hear anyone come in or anything but she still didn't want to risk it. She waited what she thought was a good ten minutes and she cautiously opened the compartment door. She then peaked out and looked out one of the windows. She saw she was in front of a shack. She moved to the camper door than had been pried open and looked out. No one was there at all so she took this as he chance to get out, but grabbing the aluminum bat before actually leaving.

She wasn't about to go into that shack because it looked creepy so she went to the gas station. She didn't see anyone in there but she went in anyways.

"Hello?" She called out. Nothing. "Hello?" She tried again. Nothing.

She pouted and whined to herself. No one really was there to help her. She shook her head before her emotions took over and she walked back outside. She looked around and still didn't see anyone. How could a small town like this, be so deserted?

Making her way around the small building, she heard voices.

"Was she in there?" A deep voice asked.

"No, Pop, she wasn't." Another voice said.

Casey instantly recognized the voice. It belonged to Charley.

"Goddamn it." The deeper voice said. "Can't you do anything right?"

She heard the conversation fade indicating that they were moving further away. She was about to move again but she heard a very angry yell.

"Where are they?"

XOXO

Three bodies pressed up against the side of the shack near the camper that was once their way home. Three body trying to get away. Three bodies, scared to death.

"We need a distraction." Derek whispered.

"For what?" Robyn asked.

"So that at least two of us can gat away and maybe get some goddamn help." Derek whispered back.

"I'll go." Seth said.

"I'll go, Seth. You need to stay with Robyn."

"No, I'll go," Seth insisted, "you need to get to Casey."

Seth was right. Derek needed to get to Casey, and if something happened to him, he would never forgive himself. And as weird as it sounds, Casey wouldn't forgive him either.

"Seth, no." Robyn pleaded.

"I'll be fine."

He kissed her once more and broke it.

"I love you." He said to her for the first time.

"I love you too." She said back to him, being completely honest.

And with that, Seth took off into the night. Derek grabbed Robyn's hand and started to pull her along, getting ready to make a run for it.

"I see someone Pop." Someone yelled.

Derek waited till he saw three people run after Seth and then took off with Robyn. As they were running, they heard yells of 'stop', a few names and then a loud bang. Derek quickly covered Robyn's mouth as she screamed and fell to her knees. It was hard, but Derek managed to keep his hand over Robyn's mouth while he helped her stand up and continue their run back down the dirt road.

* * *

**And another thing before I go, people keep saying they see a compination of 'House of Wax', and 'The Hills Have Eyes'. Truth is, it's a combination of a lot of different horror movies that I've seen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I thought it was fine just the length it is. And someone seemed to be a little confised about how it goes from Casey to Derek, Seth and Robyn. Casey is lost and hiding from anything. It's going back and forth from what Casey is going through and what her friends are going through.**

* * *

Casey gasped and froze. She was too scared to move because then she might be too loud and might get the attention of those people and Charley. When she felt the coast was clear, she silently rushed over to the shack with the bat in hand.

When she was close enough to look inside one of the windows, her heart sunk. There, on the dirt floor, was Seth looking lifeless. It was no wonder for that because there was a puddle of blood near his stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand and moved away from the window.

And as she moved away, the most dreaded thing happened. She stepped on something and it made a clanking noise. She heard the men inside talk while they were rushing out and she ran around the other way. And because she ran the other way, she bumped into a broad chest. It was Gavin.

She screamed as he grabbed her.

XOXO

Derek fell to the ground on his knees with Robyn as she was sobbing like crazy. She kept trying to get away from Derek but he had a firm grip on her. His arms were wrapped around her from behind, holding her to his chest.

"Shh, listen to me. You cannot go back there, okay?"

"But Seth-"

"Did that so that we could get help." He finished for her, "He did that so that you would be safe."

And he held her tighter as she cried harder. It broke his heart to hear her cry like that. He was always a sucker for tears; especially from people he cared about greatly.

"This is all my fault." She said out loud to herself.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I was the one who wanted to go camping for spring break, I was the one who asked Casey about that damn camper, and now it's my fault that Seth might be hurt or killed."

"No it's not."

And then the two of them said nothing and Robyn cried more. After about an hour, Derek nudged her to make sure she was still with him. It was dark so he didn't see her look up at him.

"We should get moving." Derek said to her, "We need to find Casey."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Derek helped her up, kept her hand tightly wrapped with his and they started walking again. He had no clue where he was going, but he knew they couldn't stop. _He_ knew he couldn't stop until he found her, until she was with him again. And as he was thinking about making sure Casey was safe with him, his mind drifted back to when they were still in high school. Well, it was summer of their last year and they had a few days left.

"_So, are you gonna tell anyone what school you got into?" Casey asked from his doorway._

_It was strange. He didn't know if it was because they were leaving for school in a couple of days, or if she was actually trying to be nice to him but as of late, she was being nice. And he kind of liked it._

"_You'll just have to wait till I graduate." He said smirking._

"_You graduating college. That'd be a shocker." She said as she situated herself on his bed,_

"_Funny."_

_She shook her head with a small smile on her face. It soon faded and she looked away from him. He sensed something was wrong and couldn't help but ask._

"_What's on your mind, Case?"_

"_I was just thinking."_

"_Should have known." He said as he joined her. "Tell me."_

"_Wow. You're actually wanting to know what I'm thinking?"_

"_Hey, just because me and Sally are done, doesn't mean I'm just gonna be a jerk and tell you to leave."_

_Casey sighed and looked at him._

"_It's just, we're going off to college in a few days. I have no idea where you're going to school because you won't tell anyone and I guess I'm gonna miss you." She chuckled, "Despite everything you've done to me."_

_Never in a million years did Derek think that he would ever hear that Casey would miss him. And he liked hearing it. He smiled._

"_I think I'm gonna miss you too, Space Case."_

_Even though they were going to the same school, he still felt the need to tell her. He then pulled her into a sloppy sideways hug. He then got up and stood by his door and she stood up as well. She walked out of his room silently and he sighed._

As Derek was walking through the dark, he couldn't pin point what made that memory stick in his head the past three years. Something kept it in his mind and he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew now was that he needed to get to Casey and now.

XOXO

Casey was struggling in Gavin's hold as he carried her into the shack. She was kicking her legs, trying to push him away with her arms, anything at this point to get away. Finally, Gavin was going to have no of Casey's struggling so he put her over his big broad shoulder making her inconsistent punching and smacking, feel like nothing on his lower back.

"I have been looking for you all over." Gavin said to her with a mock of worry. "You should know better by now."

She simple continued to hit, smack, and claw at his back, trying to get away. It did no good at all because he threw her on the bed where her best friend was raped only hours before. He tied her ankles before she could give him a quick kick somewhere where it would hurt like hell. He then straddled her, making her groan, mainly because he was a big guy. His weight was excruciating on her small waist. He then pinned her arms up and tied her wrists to the bed posts.

He smirked at her.

"Now, you're gonna be a good girl and keep your mouth shut."

She screamed and he covered her mouth with his big, callused hand. Casey whimpered in fear.

"What is it with you girls? You don't know when to listen at all."

Casey bit his hand. He groaned in pain, drew back his hand and slapped her. He then got off the bed, grabbed a gag, and gagged her.

Meanwhile, Charley and his father, the fat man from the gas station, were now in the woods, looking for Derek and Robyn.

Charley felt sick to his stomach. He never had to do this before but since he was twenty-one now, his father and brother thought it was time for him to partake in the pleasure. Pleasure? Pleasure was something that made you feel good, something that made you happy. This did not make Charley feel good, let alone happy.

He raped a girl. A girl who didn't do anything wrong. A girl who was just out with her friends. And now, his brother and his father were torturing these people.

XOXO

Derek heard faint voices. He paused and gripped Robyn's hand tighter. The sun was almost up so they could now see where they were going better. And when Derek heard voices, he pulled Robyn aside and hid behind a wide tree. The voices were getting louder and leaves, twigs, and rocks could be heard from footsteps that were getting closer.

Robyn's breathing started to pick up and Derek put his hand over her mouth. Derek jerked back pulling Robyn with him when he saw Charley come into view.

Charley looked at Derek and Robyn who was clutching Derek's sides. Charley looked around with his eyes and then back at them.

"Keep going straight and you'll see a clearing, When you get there, take a left and follow it all the way down. You'll see the shack and your friend is in there. Be careful though." Charley said in a rushed, hushed voice.

And by the look on Derek's face, it was clear to Charley that he didn't believe him. Why would he? Charley knocked him out with a tool.

"Go." Charley insisted. "The sooner you get there, the sooner you get your friend."

And Charley walked away.

"No, Pop, I don't see anything." He said to his dad.

Derek grabbed Robyn's hand and they took off running. And after about ten minutes, they saw the clearing. Charley wasn't lying. He was trying to help them.

And not even looking back, which Derek thought he should have just to be save, they took the left that Charley told them to take. They should have looked around more before they started to power walk down this clearing. The next thing Robyn knew, Derek screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

* * *

**I just want to point out that Charley is the one who feel guilty and actually has a consious. Because in every group of sick and twisted people, there is one person who is actually normal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people. Here is Chapter Ten. And I also think that maybe I might re-do my When A Stranger Calls. I really want to, too. So enjoy!**

* * *

Tears filled Casey's eyes as she watched him walk away. She tried to move but her wrists were tied so tightly, it was impossible. But it didn't stop her. She kept moving her hands in hopes of making the rope loser. It only made her skin burn. She started crying more, but only because she was getting more and more scared by the minute.

She looked around and noticed there was a window to the left of her. She sighed through her nose and realized that there was no way that she would get out of this one alone. Unless there was some kind of miracle.

XOXO

Derek was in severe pain. He had stepped in a bear trap. He only thought things like that happened in movies, not in real life. He was actually surprised that his leg didn't get cut off from the teeth. He didn't know how deep they were in his skin, all he knew was that it sucked and it hurt like hell.

He grabbed Robyn's had as he fell and it was then she noticed what he had stepped in. She saw blood seeping through his jeans and then he screamed more.

"Derek, you have to be quiet, they'll find us." Robyn reminded him.

He groaned and his hands went to the metal that wasn't digging into his leg. He started feeling around for the gap where his foot has stepped on that little trigger to set off and he started to pull and tug. The only problem, it made it worse. Even more so when he started pulling harder making tears fall from his eyes.

"Derek, stop!" Robyn cried.

There had to be a way to get that damned thing off his leg. Oh, if only she went hunting with her dad when he invited her.

"Go." Derek said with a shaky voice.

"What?"

"I said go." Derek stated firmly, "I want you to go and get Casey."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just hurry."

She nodded and took off running, leaving Derek all alone. As she ran, he scooted back into the trees, hiding himself from anyone who might walk by. As much as it would kill him to not ask for help, he wasn't about to risk it.

XOXO

Robyn made it back to the shack with no trouble at all. She looked around before she walked inside. At first she didn't see or hear anything. There was an silence that made a shiver go down her spine. Her heart then dropped. She saw Seth on the dirt floor, lifeless. She silently rushed over to him and checked his pulse. Her hands shook as she moved to his neck and she broke down in a silent sob when she felt he had no heart beat.

She couldn't be selfish though. She had to get to her friend. And even though she wanted to stay with Seth a little longer, she knew he would understand. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Casey?" She whispered.

Suddenly she heard whimpering. Robyn followed the sound to the back and saw Casey tied up on the very bed she was raped on.

"Oh my god."

Robyn rushed over to her and started with the ties on her legs.

"Casey, I'm gonna get you out of here alright?"

When Robyn was finished there, she removed the gag from her mouth.

"Where's Derek?" Casey asked immediately.

"He's hurt but he's fine. He told me to come here."

Casey visibly relaxed at hearing that Derek was okay. And then, to Casey fear, she saw Gavin. She didn't get a chance to tell Robyn because he had already grabbed her. Robyn was fighting against him, kicking, punching, everything. And then Casey saw him pull a knife out and run it across her throat.

Casey screamed as blood squirted out of her friends' throat and he dropped her lifeless body to the floor.

XOXO

Derek felt a cold sweat on his forehead. His hand shook as he wiped it away. He then froze when he heard footsteps coming near him. He was behind some bushes so it wasn't like anyone would see him. Or so he thought. The footsteps continued to come closer and he heard the same voices he heard when he was with Robyn.

"I already told you, Pop, I didn't see anything." Charley told his dad.

"Well I think you're lying."

Derek moved a little and cursed himself for it. And when he heard the movement from the other men stop, he panicked. He heard them move closer and then stop. Derek looked up and saw the fat man who was known as pop. He reached in, grabbed Derek buy the collar of his dirty shirt and threw him on the ground. Pop looked at his son as Derek began pushing himself back with his good leg. He took one more look at Derek before he swung the butt of his shotgun and made a clean hit on Derek's jaw. He groaned and looked around with unsteady vision.

He didn't hear anything. All he heard was footsteps and then two shots. At first Derek thought that he was shot until Pop, stepped on the bear trap that was on Derek's leg. He cried out in pain before he passed out.

Pop picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked away, leaving his boy's lifeless body behind. Some father. He was only a few yards away from the shack and before he knew it, he was back inside.

"Son, I got this one."

"Well I killed this one." Gavin said back.

Gavin watched his dad drop Derek on the floor. He groaned when Gavin pulled him over to the chair he was in before. Every little bit of movement Derek's bad leg made or any small amount of pressure, he cried out in pain. He was still a little drowsy from the pain in his leg and from being hit in the jaw, but he was still aware of what was going on. He knew they were discussing how they were going to torture him and Casey and he knew she was still alive because he heard her whimpering.

He then saw both of them leave. He kept slipping in and out and he was starting to panic.

Casey on the other hand was having her own issues of her own. He legs were still untied but her gag was barely in and she managed to get it out completely.

"Derek." She called to him with a shaky voice.

When he didn't respond, she tried again.

"Derek." She said a little louder.

He groaned and she saw him try to lift his head.

"Derek, I need you to stay with me okay?" She told him as she moved her wrists in the ropes.

And to her surprise, they were getting loser. Within minutes, her hands fell out of the ropes and she almost squealed with delight. She rushed off the bed and over to Derek. She cupped the side of his face and he flinched.

"No, no, Derek it's me. It's Casey."

He looked up at her and let out a sigh of relief.

"God, get me outta this thing." He pleaded her, "Watch my leg though."

She looked down and saw what was locked around his leg and cringed.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked as she worked the ties behind him.

"I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing." He chuckled, "Talk about klutzilla, huh."

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps and they froze.

"Casey, go."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Casey, please just go." He said to her quickly, "If they catch you they'll kill you."

"I don't wanna lose you." She said with a shaky voice.

"You won't."

Before Casey could respond, the door knob began to turn and she hid behind a pile of boxes. And not that it mattered, but it was only Gavin's dad who came in.

"Good, you're awake."

"Oh don't make it sound like you want me awake." Derek snapped back.

Casey peaked up and saw the man kick Derek's bad leg. He then started working the bear trap while Derek started screaming in pain. Casey shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears. She didn't like seeing or hearing Derek in pain. And to try to channel out that pain, her mind drifted back. To the conversation that had in the camper. Right before this horror fest started.

_They had just finished another round so he was still inside Casey. He had her wrists pinned above her head while she made no move to get out of it. Derek ha his face buried in the crook of her neck as he slowly began to release her hands and he felt them run up and down his back._

"_I wonder if we had done this sooner, the fighting at home would have stopped." Casey wondered._

_Derek looked up at her._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_We're not fighting." She pointed out._

"_That's because our minds are a little preoccupied right now." He said smirking._

"_Derek."_

"_Okay." He said. "Maybe, the fighting would have died down a little bit. But then again I don't think it would have."_

"_Why?"_

"_Fighting is our thing, Case."_

_She rolled her eyes._

"_And you know all those times I was teasing you was because I liked you right?"_

"_No."_

"_Yeah right, I know you only brought all those guys around was to to see if you would get a rise outta me."_

_He knew he got the answer right because her cheeks had a shade of pink to them and he knew it wasn't because of recent activities._

_He laughed, "It's okay."_

"_You're still a jerk though."_

"_And you're still a bitch." She scoffed, "But I wouldn't change it for a thing."_

_That last part being said, she blushed more but had nowhere to hide her face. He simply smiled._

"_And I don't know if you know this, but you mean a lot to me and I would do anything for you."_

Her eyes shot open. Derek's words rang in her head over and over, he would do anything for her. She looked around and saw an ax. Score. She had no idea what she was going to do with it, all she knew was that she was going to use it for something. She grabbed it and peaked over the boxes again.

The man was still working on the bear trap and he got it open. Derek screamed in pain again as the man threw it aside, causing it to snap shut again. Casey saw him pull out a hunting knife and run it along Derek's neck. It was then that she made her decision. She would go out there and…and…oh who was she kidding, she had no idea what she was going to do. All she knew was that Derek needed her. She heard him scream again and she made a move.

She silently moved out from the boxes, ax at hand, and walked up behind the man. She saw that he was torturing Derek with the hunting knife and then, right before her eyes, the knife went into Derek's thigh. He screamed again and that was when she couldn't take it anymore.

She brought the ax above her shoulder and swung it downward as she closed her eyes. She heard it hit something with a thud and she looked. She really wasn't aiming or anything but she got that ax right in the center of the mans head. She saw him twitch a little bit before falling to the ground.

Derek looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that she even came out let alone put an ax in some guys head.

"Holy shit."

Casey looked wide eyed at the dead body in front of her. She killed someone. She killed someone and she could care less.

She rushed over to Derek and began working the ties as fast as she could. And once the ropes were untied, he pulled the knife out of his leg quickly and he groaned. She helped him stand up and they started moving to the door. And as bad luck would get this on this day, the door knob turned and the door began to open.

When Gavin walked in, the first thing he saw was his dead father. He then noticed that Derek was no longer in the chair. He was pissed now.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Casey jumped on his back. Gavin, remembering the last time that happened to him, walked back against the door and slammed his body against Casey's. She let out a cry of pain and let go. Gavin turned to look at Casey and when he looked away, he was greeted with a clean right hook.

He fell to the ground and groaned.

"C'mon pretty boy, get the fuck up!" Derek shouted at him.

Gavin got up slowly and faced Derek. Gavin took a swing, landed it causing Derek to stumble back a little bit. Gavin then saw that aluminum bat that Casey once had and grabbed it. He swung it towards Derek's stomach and Derek grunted before falling to his knees. Gavin gave him one more swing to the chest, which knocked the air out of him and he fell to the ground.

Gavin then looked at Casey who was still whimpering and he grabbed her. She instantly started fighting against him. But it was no use because the next thing she knew, she was back in the bed. Except this time, he wasn't tying her up.

He held both her hands above her head with one hand as he started to work the button on her jeans. She started squirming under him and he was getting sick of the resistance. He drew his hand back and he smacked her again. That smack did good for him because she wasn't fighting against him anymore so he was able to get the button on his jeans undone. When she felt his hands move to her hips, she started screaming for Derek.

Derek on the other hand, had just rolled over. It took him a while to catch his breath again. He heard Casey screaming and he tried to move quicker to get up. He then got to his hands and knees, took a breath and spotted it. The hunting knife that was in his leg only minutes before. He struggled, but he managed to crawl over to it and grab it. And with the help of the old wooden counter top, he pulled himself up and saw something that made him sick. He saw Gavin on top of Casey, making a move to rape her.

He started to limp over to bed and soon he was right behind Gavin. He saw Casey continue to struggle and he took his chance to move.

Casey was so scared she didn't even see Derek limp in. In face, she had forgotten that he was even there, she was so scared. But the next thing she knew, blood spurted on her shirt and she saw a blade come through his neck in the front. She screamed. He was then lifted off her by Derek, who had at some point, gotten up, limped over to them, and stabbed Gavin.

Derek was breathing hard and Casey jumped off the bed and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly, thankful she was okay.

Talk about some camping trip.

* * *

**Ahh! So be mad at me for killing off Seth and Robyn. I had to. I didn't want to, but that always happens in horror movies. When someone you like dies you're like NOOO!! But this isn't over yet, I plan to do something else. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I tried with the whole 'trying to make a last scare' but it didn;t work out so well, so I just ended it here.**

* * *

Relief flooded through their bodies as they walked through the old shed. Casey had helped a limping Derek out to the main part of the dirt floor shack. How they were going to get out of there, they had no idea. And Derek, as much pain as he was in, was willing to do anything to get out of there and get home as soon as possible. Refreshing her memory, Casey looked around and spotted a set of keys. She remembered when she was hiding outside; she saw a car parked by one of the walls.

Casey hurried over to the keys and snatched them.

"Derek, you know cars," she stated, "are there any car keys on here?"

He looked at the keys and picked out two possible keys.

"Both of those," he said. "Why?"

"There's an old car parked outside."

"It might not run."

"Worth a shot,"

Derek nodded and they made their way outside.

It was hot and the air felt really dry. So dry, it hurt a little.

"Next time, we'll pitch a tent in the backyard," Derek muttered as he limped with Casey.

They made it around one side of the shack and sure enough, that old car was parked there.

They rushed over as quickly as they could with Derek's injured leg and Casey tried one of the keys. The first one didn't even make in half way in but the second one, the second one worked and Casey let out a sigh of relief. And as luck would have it, it had a full tank of gas. She started it and it revved clean. She unlocked the other door and Derek slid in. She backed out slowly, checking all her surroundings and stopped. The camper. Now most people would say forget it and get the heck out of there but Casey, had other things in mind.

"Why did you stop?"

"I need to get something," she answered.

"Are you fucking insane?"

Her answer was getting out of the car.

She looked around and rushed to the camper. When she got inside, she saw her bag and Derek's lying there on the floor. Her laptop was still in tact and she was thankful for that. She grabbed her laptop, her bag and Derek's bag. She looked around for anything else and left. She ran back to the car, threw the things in and hopped in. She put the car in drive and stopped. In the rear view mirror, someone was crawling out of the door and onto the hot dirt ground.

"Derek." She whispered.

"No fucking way."

They didn't know how it was possible, but Gavin had survived. Barely. And there he was, crawling out of the shack.

"Switch," Derek demanded.

"You're not driving."

"Switch,"

Casey did as she was told and moved over his lap as he moved to the driver side. He looked in the mirror, waiting for him to move into the clear. When Gavin was in a place where there was no wall or anything behind him, Derek put the car in reverse and hit the gas. Casey gasped and screamed when they car bumped and made a loud thud. He stepped on the breaks and Casey almost hit the dash and she looked at Derek, scared out of her mind.

"Come on fucker, get up." Derek whispered.

And slowly but surely, Gavin started to get back up and it was Derek's turn to hit the gas again. He quickly put it in drive and hit the gas. The car bumped again but this time, Derek didn't stop. After the car went over Gavin for the second time, Derek continued to drive in the direction of home.

That would be the last time they ever went camping.

XOXO

**Three Years Later…**

After three years of therapy, months of mental reconstruction, they were trying it again. They had decided to get a small cabin instead of camping in the wilderness, and it turned out, everything was fine. They were on their way back as newly weds and all they wanted to do was start the new chapter in their lives together. As they were driving home, the same way they had gone three years ago, they spotted an SUV like theirs.

"Derek." Casey said to him.

Derek slowed and stopped on the other side of the road. He saw a group of teenagers arguing. They weren't on the paved road, they were on a dirt road. Derek could see from his side view mirror that a tire was flat.

He looked at Casey and she nodded.

She was right. They didn't need their spare tire at the moment because before they left for their trip, they got new tires. Derek sighed and made a u turn and parked right behind the other SUV. The teens stopped arguing instantly and Derek stepped out.

"You kids need help?" He asked.

"We got a flat tire." A young girl said.

"Well, you're in luck."

And Derek went around the back of the SUV, opened the trunk, and grabbed the jack. He set it on the ground and pulled it over to theirs while Casey got out too.

"I'll give you a hand." He said.

"We don't have a spare." The same girl said.

"I'll handle it."

The young girl looked at her friend and then back at Derek.

"That's okay, we saw a tow truck a few miles back and were gonna walk back."

"In this heat? Are you crazy Sarah?" Her friend asked.

"I'm not walking anywhere." A guy said.

"Relax." Derek said. "It's no trouble at all. And besides, I wouldn't recommend walking back there. In fact, I wouldn't recommend going down this dirt road either."

"Why?" The guy asked.

"Long story." Derek said waving him off, "Wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure. I'm Scott by the way."

"Derek. That's my wife, Casey."

Casey smiled politely from her spot by her truck.

"I'm Sarah, that's Anna and Rick." Sarah said.

Derek nodded and smirked. Scott helped him with the jack while Rick had grabbed the tire and the tool for it. After Derek jacked it up off the tire, he crouched down and started unscrewing bolts. He was completely unaware that his bad leg was completely exposed, showing the teeth marks from the bear trap that caught him years ago.

"What happened to your leg?" Sarah asked him.

Derek looked at her.

"Accident,"

"You accidentally step in a bear trap or something?" Scott asked.

"More like _it_ caught me."

And with that being said, no more questions were asked. And minutes later, the tire was on and all ready for them to drive on.

"Thank you so much." Sarah said to him.

"Not a problem."

"Well, let's get back on this road and go." Rick said.

"I don't think so." Sarah said.

"It's a short cut." He said.

"It's a bad idea." Derek said to them.

They all looked at him.

"How would you know?" Scott asked.

"I know someone who went down that road and didn't come back so good."

Scott rolled his eyes and got in the car along with the other teens except Sarah.

"Is it really not safe?" She asked.

Derek looked at this girl who had a worried look on her face and he sighed.

"Stick to the main road." Was all he said to her before he got into the truck with Casey.

And they headed home. Now, Derek didn't know if those kids took the main road or stuck with the dirt one. He helped them somehow and couldn't very well tell them the truth; it would just scare the poor kids. As long as he told them to stick to the main road it was fine with him.

He will always remember that it was one hell of a camping trip those three years ago, and he would never forget it.

* * *

**I know it's short but what can I say? It's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
